Leaf Hero
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Morph fic. A 14-year-old gets turned into a Pokemon, and with his Medicham, they save the world from a dark evil. Contains characters from other games. First fic. Helpful reviews needed. Updated. OCs and ideas needed. See chap 4 for details
1. Shock and More Shock Chapter 1

*Thinks*

"Guys," I yelled to the crowd of people seated in the theater seats, "I got an idea!"

The crowd cheers for the great news.

"Disclaimer," I began the disclaimer, "I do not own Pokemon, or anything that ends up in the story, like Kirby, Mario, and Link. Hell, I might make this a Super Smash Brothers prequel. I mean for my other fic."

Chapter 1: Shock and More Shock

Since the crowd is no longer here, I can tell you the story of a brave Trainer gone Pokemon, and his faithful partner. They ended up going against many enemies, monsters, and their sanity.

Looking at Route 201, we can see two figures walking down the trail of short grass, and Bidoofs who are running into each other for some reason. Waiting a while, we can see a boy, and a Medicham.

The boy's name is Lucus, no not the one from the Pokemon games, this guy is way different. First off, he is a 5ft boy, with short green hair, blue eyes, had on a yellow shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, silver shoes, and grey gloves on his hands. Lucus tends to get himself in funny situations. You'll see what I mean soon. Trouble always follows him. He doesn't talk to people much, but always hangs out with his Pokemon.

His Medicham's name was Skyra, due to the fact that she likes to attack from above, and attempts to knock you into the air to land many combos on her opponents. She looked the same as any Medichams, but the Hall of Fame ribbon on her arm was odd. She was Lucus's first Pokemon. She was found as an Egg in Route 217, without any parrents. Lucus's father found the Egg, and gave to his son. The moment he looked at it, it hatched into a Meditite. She ended up jumping from shelf to shelf, and hopped on everyone's head. Thus, Skyra was her name given to her.

The ribbon you asked? Wait, who asked? Well, Lucus just came back from the Hoenn League as the champion there. After defeats in the Kanto and Sinoh Leagues, this was a nice change of pace for the boy. The 14-year-old was going to Lake Variety previously by himself, but Skyra followed him, and he agreed to take her with him.

"Why are these Bidoof's running like the end of world was tomorrow?" Lucus asked to his Medicham while walking.

"Medi-Med-Cham (It is very unusual for this kind of behavior," Skyra spoke out to Lucus.

"I'll take that as a no idea then," Lucus noted to Skyra.

After about 5 more minutes, they reach the lake. Lucus wanted to find where Mespret lives, instead of seeing its spirit. Skyra and Lucus were seated at the lake's edge, with bonocualars that made there eyes look huge on the other side.

"See anything?" Lucus asked his Medicham.

"Cham (No.)," Skyra answered back with shake of her head.

"Hmmm," Lucus noticed something on the other side of the lake, "What is that?"

"Medi (Huh?)" Skyra looked at what Lucus was looking at.

They saw a pillar of light on a shattering part of the caves walls. A cave appeared out of nowhere.

The two adventurers went to the other side of the lake, and up to the Light. Reach there destination, they saw a odd leaf growing out of the rocky floor. It was 4 ft long, and looked sharp.

"What the hell is a leaf growing in a cave?" Lucus thought.

"(Why do I think something epic that involves us going on a long adventure to save the world from a unknown threat is about to occur?)" Skyra thought sumarizing the story a bit.

"What will happen if I take this leaf," Lucus told Medicham as he plucked the leaf.

"Cham (Nothing good,)" Skyra responded.

Lucus pulled on the leaf, and it came out with ease. Nothing happen at first (Skyra: That's good) but... (Skyra: Hey!)

"AAAAAHH!" Lucus yelled when he got hit by a bolt of lightning, and was continuosly shocked by it.

"(Master)" Skyra cried for her trainer who was getting electricuted.

Everything for Lucus went dark as the fading voice of his Pokemon soon became silent.

An hour later though, Lucus woke up. Well, here's how it went.

Lucus soon felt something on his chest. It felt like a being's face, and it was wet. He got the impression that it was someone crying. He heard, "I failed to protect you, I don't deserve to have this ribbon." Sounds of something being ripped to pieces was heard. He sat up with his eyes still closed.

"Hello," Lucus called out.

"Huh?" Something called out back with a bit of surprise in her voice, "Your still alive!" Soon, he felt something hugging him hard, and stood up. Lucus openned his eyes, and looked around.

"Hmmm," Lucus didn't find anyone else accept his Medicham. "I tought someone was hear. Skyra, did you see where the person went?"

She just blinked at him confused, and looked like she was hiding something.

"I was the only one here," Skyra responed.

"Well I thought there was someone here." Lucus said not registering something important.

"I was crying on you in sadness for the past hour," SKyra answeredback, "and I also ripped up my prized ribbon."

"Awgh," Lucus said as he hugged his Pokemon, "That is sweet." After about 1,2,3 more seconds, his brain finally registered the oddity of the conversation. His eyes broke open with the sound of glass in the background shattering.

"Wait what!" Lucus shouted as he finally noticed that, "How did you talk Skyra!"

"Well," She couldn't help but grab him and take him to the lake's water, "That is not the only thing unusual here."

"What do you mean, and when did you become my height?" Lucus asked still shocked.

"Look," Skyra pointed at the water.

Looking down in the water, Lucus saw his reflection.

We change the scene to Sandgam Town normally going through its normal day. People and Pokemon were waundering the streets calmly before...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

A loud yell of horor that either could be made by a person completely shocked, or a boy hit in the you know where. The people ran in a panic, and the Pokemon ran off to Route 217, and froze to death, well just Zack the Starly.

Back with Lucus...

"My ears," Skyra was twitching on the ground in pain after Lucus screamed as he never did before.

And what was wrong with Lucus? Let us see. He was now the size of a Medicham, but was covered in a leaf jacket. Grass blades covered his head, and his lower body was tied with a blue vined material. And how can we miss the Big Ass sword made of a leaf on his hand.

"What...the...hell...hapened?" Lucus looked at his reflection with horor.

"Well I think you look cute like that," Skyra said with giggles.

"Hmmm," Lucus turned to Skyra who had a blush running across her face, "Okay?" Lucus turned to the lake and saw a Mesprit, "Oh, hello Mesprit."

"Hello new hero," Mesprit responded.

"Master," Skyra walked to Lucus, "You are unusually slow today."

After a minute of Lucus's mind registering the being in front of him,

"No [BEEP]ing way!" Lucus said cursing with a not-so commonly word used much, but if his sanity was gone, what the hell.

What is next? What did Mesprit mean about "Hero"? Why did Lucus turn to a garden nome? Why did Skyra flurt with Lucus? Well, I need to update more. So you already know what to do. Read and Review.


	2. Legend

*Gasps*

How could this computer lie to me. I've got a system that reads for me, and it was able to read things even if it is bunched up together. I only need to double space paragraphs, right? Well, here is the next chapter for the citizens of earth.

Chapter 2: Legend

"This...is...insain," Lucus was running around, while the vines flew around him like Tangelas form of walking, "First, I see this huge sword, then, I can talk to Skyra, after that, I am some sort of garden nome, and now a Mesprit is in front of me!" It was official. Lucus is now in danger of losing his sanity.

"You should be proud of your new form," Mesprit spoke to the boy who was now hitting himself with a rock, "It was the form of a great hero only known by the Legendary Pokemon of the world."

"Really?" Skyra turned to the Mesprit, ignoring Lucus lighting himself on fire.

"Of course," Mesprit floated above Skyra, "Let me tell you the story of Lucrain."

Mesprit Pov.

Long ago, about 500 years ago, a group of dark legendary gathered in Turnback Cave. Giritina was possessed by an unknown spirit, Darkheart, and created many evil legendary Pokemon were created. They were planning to capture Arceus, and use her powers to rule countless. To draw out our goddess, these Pokemon went to many villages, and killed many inocent humans and Pokemon. If Arceus came out, she known that all would be lost.

To Arceus's dismay, they located where she lived, and attacked Spear Pillar, one of the passage ways to reach the Hall of Origins. Arceus was about to fight a battle she couldn't win.

"Surrender your power to me," Giritina demanded.

"Giritina, try to fight Darkheart's hold on you," the goddess begged.

"No chance in hell," Darkheart's voice was more dominat now.

"I know if I fight," Arceus looked in shame, "It would mean that I have to kill you, and even so, Darkheart would appear in his ultimate form while I am exhausted."

"And thank you for the answer to the problem!" A voice was heard from a group of Shadow Legendaries, who tensed up before collapsing dead on the ground.

"Who dares to interfere with-" all Darkheart could say before he was met with a Solar Arrow in the face. The arrow was special, because the light grew, and flashed into a ear-splitting "BOOM!" All that remained was an unconious Giritina, and a creature from of nightmares that even Darkrai doesn't let people see.

"Is there anything you could tell about Darkheart," Surprisingly, Lucus was done from killing himself, and listened.

The being had no form. He had no shape. He was made of darkness from hell itself.

"Ahhhh," a boy, who looked like Lucus right now had his hands behind his head, "All problems can be solved with an arrow to the face."

Arceus looked at the savior, and noticed the sword on his hand. "The leaf of Creation," she looked at the bow, "and the Bow of Destruction."

"SO," Darkheart glared at the boy, you are the brat who killed my troops in the Sinoh region."

"Yep," the boy answered, "and it was fun killing beasts of pure evil."

"Look out!" Arceus warned the boy from a incoming Hyper Beam. He leaped to the left, and chuckled.

"Enjoy getting an ass-kicking from my sword," the kid laughed as he ran up to Darkheart's chest, and slashed. A swipe left a mark of light on his chest, then one verticle mark, and went on until he made a star on the demon's chest.

"A holy version of Leaf Blade," the Pokemon backflipped a few times, "and look, I made a star!"

"Grrrr." Darkheart was in a lot of pain.

"Hmmm?" the kid looked down, and noticed an odd shadow under him.

"Shadow Claw," Darkheart called as a an arm of shadow scratched the kid, leaving a mark with blood spewing out with no end.

"Oh, no!" Arceus thought knowing that the kid was not going to live long.

"Ow!" the boy looked at his wound, "No bandage would fix this, so I am basically screwed."

"Die!" Dark charged at the bleeding boy with a Giga Impact. The kid stood with a bored expression.

"Yawn," he yawned as he fired an arrow when he was impacted. It hit its mark. Right on the star. It glew, and expanded.

"What the hell?" Darkheart gasped at the event, as the kid hit the wall, creating a crater bigger than Arceus herself.

"Well," the kid said now bleeding from his forehead, "It is a seal to imprison in another demension with no beginning or end. Say it is your own personal hell."

"Wh-" Darkheart was cut off, as he vanished in a bright light, "Screw you."

"Wow," the kid laughed, "I am already."

"NOOOO!" Darkheart vanished into an unknown universe.

Arceus walked to her savior. "Are you all right," Arceus knew he wasn't, and she couldn't revive him due to it was caused a Legendary Pokemon.

"I am bleeding an ocean of blood, and I have an intense head-ache right now. Guess how I am?"

"Sadly," Arceus turned, "There is nothing I can do to revive you due to 2 rules. 1. You were killed by a Legendary Pokemon. and 2. You rank higher than me."

"Odd," the kid looked at Arceus, "I was just a regular peasant. A hero, and greater than the goddess? That is impressive if I do say so myself."

"Give me your sword and bow," Arceus asked the dying boy.

"Put it in Lake Variety," the Kid asked, "It was my favorite place in Sinoh."

"Of course, master," Arceus grabbed the weapons.

"Before I become dust in the wind," the kid said as his final words, "My name is Lucrain." With that said, Lucrain died with a happy expression on his face.

Back with the present, and my pov.

"Wow," Skyra looked at Lucus, "You represent the hero."

"He is related to Lucrain," mesprit, "I took the sword to the Lake, but the Bow was lost in Sinoh due to the problem at hand."

"What is it?" Lucus asked, "and why am I a garden nome like my ansester?"

"Darkheart has returned," mesprit looked at the two.

*Breathes* Arceus, that was a long chapter. A nice little Legend for the Legendary community isn't it? remember the Disclaimer? Well, the next chapter plays a part from beings from other worlds. Next up, "Darkheart, Subspace, and Shadow Bugs!" Remember two thins.

1. Read and review

2. Spell checker is useless.


	3. Darkheart, Subspace, and ShadowChapter 3

Edited Chapter 1, and I am coming back with a vengence. In this chapter, we will see my bad-[beep] creation.

Also, we see what hapened to Darkheart after being sealed away to you probably know where.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This is the property of Nintendo.

Chapter 3: Darkheart, Subspace, and Shadow Bugs!

"What do you mean he is back?" Lucus shouted at the Mesprit.

"I don't know how," Mesprit turned to the two, "I don't know much about the legend of Lucrain, or where the kid came from, or how he is back."

"Are you sure Darkheart is back?" Skyra asked more quietly than Lucus.

"All of the Legendaries can feel him," Mesprit glew a bit, "and Pokemon nearby can feel his presence."

"I don't feel anything," Lucus turned to Skyra, "Do you sense an evil being nearby?"

"I have no idea what that feeling is," Skyra replied to Lucus's question.

"Still," Mesprit began, "We are still investigating how Darkheart is back."

"I can explain that," a voice shouted from above, "Look out below!"

"Huh? AAAAAHH!" Skyra and Lucus looked up, and were met with a boot to the face.

"What hit us?" both said at the same time, with boot marks on their faces, and stars and Starlies flying around their heads.

"Oops," a young kid backflipped of them, "I guess Master Hand dropped me on my objective again."

Lucus and Skyra stared at the boy who landed on their faces. He was a very short kid, about 11 years old. He had blond hair that was very short, an odd blue eye and green eye combo, wore a yellow mask, grey shirt, red elastic pants, and those dreaded brown boots that knocked them silly. They noticed a blue belt, with a odd gun, and a small sword of light.

"Ummm," Mesprit looked at the weird boy, "who are you, and what do you know about Darkheart?"

"And why did you fall out of the sky?" Lucus asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And how did you know what we were talking about?" Skyra asked you know already.

"I can't answer the last two questions because I have no idea how it all hapened," the kid pulled out his sword, "but I can answer the question about Darkheart."

"Can you please answer it...Ummm," Mesprit was thinking of the name of the odd kid.

"Call me Smash Knight, or SK," the wacky kid answered.

"Okay SK," Lucus was wondering what was with the odd name.

"About Darkheart," Sk began, "he was sent away by Lucrain, but no one knows where. After a little digging, some people of where I come from found a being of pure evil that called itself Darkheart in Subspace."

"Whats Subspace?" Lucus, Skyra, and Mesprit all asked.

"Well," Sk began, "It is no where you want to be in there. It is where the Primids live, and before you ask what are Primids, let me answer with this Slide show."

Sk pulled a little remote with a large sum of buttons. He clicked on a red and blue button, and a beam of light emitted out of it. Smash Knight shined the light to a wall, and a picture was formed.

"These are what Primids look like," Sk spoke out as a picture of many purple creatures, and for those who know what Primids look like, there were the Normal Primids, Sword Primid, and a Jeepers.

"Where did you get that remote?" Skyra asked looking at the creatures.

"It came with the job," Sk answered while pressing another button, "and this is there leader."

After Sk pressed another button was pressed, Sk noticed that Lucus, Skyra, and Mesprit faces were in complete shock.

"Tabuu is that frightning?" Sk didn't think anyone would be scared by just the Subspace leaders appearance.

"Is-Is- he suppose to be like that?" Mesprit startly spoke to SK.

Sk looked at the picture that he had ignored, and his eyes were in complete shock, and looked like they were going to melt off his face. "Oh...my...god!"

What was on the wall?

Can anyone imagine Crazy naked?

"I am going to kill Falco for this!" Sk yelled into the skies, scarring the local Pokemon that lived nearby.

"I am mentally scarred for life," Lucus said in horor.

"Us too," both Mesprit and Skyra said together.

"This is the actual leader of Subspace," Sk pressed another button, and a picture of a digital butterfly, with demon red eyes appeared, "Primids exist to kill all of us in their large universe. Darkheart was sent to this world, but wasn't killed on site."

"Why not?" Lucus asked.

"Cake, cake, cake. It is just all a- I mean because Tabuu saw great petenial in him."

"Smash Knight," Skyra started, "why did you miss pernounce some of your words, and were singing about cake?"

"It's a long story that I don't feel like talking about," Sk answered and pressed another button, "The Subspace Army use these to control, or impower beings."

A picture of dark purple spores appeared.

"What in Arceus's name are those?" Mesprit asked Sk.

"These are called Shadow Bugs," Sk started, "and you better get to know them and how to kill the Primids they form, or beings infused with this evil force."

"Let me guess," Lucs stood up, "Tabuu gave Darkheart some Shadow Bugs, correct?"

Smash Knight was now eating a tacco, and completely missed the question.

"Skyra," Lucus turned to his Medicham, "Please use Fire Punch on him."

"With pleasure Master," Skyra answered with a glowing fist of fire on Sk, who gave a shout of pain, and his tacco fell into the lake.

"What the hell was that for!" Sk was really angry now.

"Pay attention," Lucus and Skyra both answered, "and Skyra, can you stop calling me master."

"Why?" Skyra asked to her mast- I mean Tra (Lucus: Not that either) I mean Lucus.

"If I am a Pokemon," Lucus turned to Skyra with the Leaf sword glowing, "Then I am just another Pokemon to talk to, not a Trainer."

"All right Lucus," Skyra turned to SK, How was thinking a bit.

"Oh," Sk jumped into the air, "You are correct."

"Correct about what?" Lucus asked.

SK blinked, 'Your question, remember?"

"Oh, no, that was just a retorical question, it seemed so obvious," Lucus replied while playing with sword.

"Do the Shadow Bugs have any affects on the being it infects?" Mesprit startled SK, who jumped with a start, and dropped a Bo-omb, which he landed on, and was met with a BOOM!

"Ow!" SK stood back up covered in char, "well Shadow Bugs give a massive power boost to the user, and stengthen weak points to be more resistant," Sk then turned off his remote, "Darkheart could use the Shadow Bugs to increase his strengthen his power, or his minnions."

"This could make Lucus's adventure even worse," Mesprit looked at Lucus, "I hope you can save us all."

"Well," Lucus started, "If I die,-"

Ah-hem!

"Well," Lucus started, "It maybe more difficult, but I won't let Darkheart rule anything."

"Do you know anything about Lucrain," Skyra asked SK.

"The last Garden nome thingy," Sk asked.

"Ummm, yeah," Skyra answered back with confussion.

"No," SK started, "But for no good reason, there are tablets about Lucrain around Sinoh. I only read the name of the kid, I don't know much about him.

"Do you know where any are?" Skyra asked.

"If he seen-" Lucus was cut off.

"No," Sk answered, "Well except for one in a corner of Route 201."

Soon, for an unusual reason, Smash Knight's pants began to play music. It was playing the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Intro.

"Awsome," Lucus looked at SK pants, "Where can I get musical pants?"

To Lucus's dismay, it was just SK's hand held computer with an e-mail. SK looked at the message, and turned to the three.

"So that's why the bidoof's were running like iddiots."

"Hmmm," Mesprit, Lucus, and Skyra all hmmm together.

"They must of sense danger nearby," SK answered to the three confused Pokemon, "This is a good time to see how Pokemon really fight."

"What is the threat?" Mesprit asked.

"Not much," Smash Knight replied, "Just a small of Primids outside of this Lake, and some of Darkheart's minnions."

"Well," Lucus raised his leaf above his head, "I hope I can fight with this."

"Don't worry," Skyra went up to Lucus, "If anyone can use that thing, it is you cu- I mean Lucus."

"I thought you were going to say cut- AAAAAHH!" Smash Knight was about to say cu- (Skyra: Don't say it!) and was met with a Thunder Punch to the face.

"Now that was fun to watch," Lucus and Mesprit both chuckled.

"Owch!" SK stood back up, holding his head, "Well we better get going."

Lucus and Skyra were heading out with Smash Knight, but...

"Don't worry," Mesprit turned to the screen, "I am going with them as well." this broke the forth wall, and many people standing on it, were killed in a bunch of rubble.

--------------

hmmm, a fight scene. That might be a challenge. I have to make it as violent as a rated T story can get. Anybody want to see SK get hurt badly? Don't worry, he is going to suffer in this story (SK: Hey!) Thsi will be Lucus's first fight as a Pokemon, and I think it might not end well.

Next time, "First Primid Assult."


	4. First Asult on PrimidsChapter 4

Thanks Shaded Umbreon for the spelling of Lake Verity. Not much to say except seeing another of Lucus's Pokemon.

Engoy Smash Knight, and you'll hear his real name soon, get beaten to a bloody. (SK: Are you going to kill me one of these days?)

Smash Knight 23: Maybe.

Sk: Whaaa!

Chapter 4: First Assult on Primids

Now exitting the Lake Verity area, Skyra, Lucus, Mesprit, and Smash Knight, wait! Where is SK?

"Oops, I forgot the movie is on," SK said to the readers breaking the forth wall.

You iddiot! Your not suppose to say that. I am trying to tell these guys a true story.

"Sure you are," Sk yelled at the author.

That's it, you are going to suffer this chapter.

"Gulp," SK was now wetting himself.

Now that SK is with the group, they search the area that had threats nearby.

"I don't see anything," Skyra looked around with a telescope she found on the ground.

"Nothing," Lucus did see anything except the Bidoofs now even more frantic.

"There should be something here," SK looked at the ground in triumph that I didn't main him.

Who am I kidding. Of course he is going to get hurt.

"Above us," Mesprit glew sensing a dark force above them.

Everyone looked up.

"Oh, no!" Smash Knight looked up, and knew who was above them.

"Hi ya morons," from above their, a body headed head first onto SK, "and nice to see you again Smith."

"For god's sake, my name is not Smith!" Smi- I mean SK tried to get the person of him, "Alasan, my name is Alex, I mean Smash Knight."

"Awgh," both Lucus and Skyra sighed to mock SK, "you have a little girlfriend."

"No, I don't!" SK was now mad, and threw Alasan of him, "You actually should be preparing to fight."

Alasan was a short girl just like Alex (SK: It's SK damn it!) had long black hair that reached her legs, and a black cloak that covered her body. Her eyes were a demonic yellow.

"Alex is right," Alasan started, "I was ordered by Lord Tabuu, and Darkheart to be rid of you, and capture hot stuff over here."

"Tell Tabuu to come down here, and do it himself," Smash Knight yelled at the sky.

"He can't," Alasan floated above them, "He is busy right now, but he told me to do this." Alasan grabbed a purple box, and openned it. Out from the box, purple spores came out of it, like snow.

"Are those the Shadow Bugs you spoke of?" Mesprit appeared next to SK.

"Yep," he then watched the spores carefully.

"Ummm," Skyra saw where the bugs were going at, "they are going after the Bidoofs."

"An army of Bidoofs," Lucus looked at his sword, "I don't even know how to fight with this thing! I am dead!"

"Don't worry ma- I mean Lucus," Skyra hopped in front of Lucus, "I'll protect you."

"That's nice to know," Lucus turned a bit red for some reason, but shook it off.

"That's new," SK looked at the Bidoofs, "Why are they glowing?"

After the Shadow Bugs infected the Bidoofs, they all started to glow, and grew larger, eventually taking the form of Bibarels.

"They evolved into Bibarels," Mesprit pointed out to SK, who was completely confused.

"It doesn't end there," Alasan chuckled before she started vanishing, "Giant bevers are awsome when ripping people to pieces." Alasan then vanished into a portal leading to Subspace.

"Giant bevers?" Lucus asked to himself.

The Bibarrels broke into pices, then started to form together into one bad a[beep] Bibarel.

"Ohhhh!" Mesprit, Skyra, Lucus, and Alex (Screw SK's rules, I am calling him Alex) all groaned.

The Bibarel of giant perportions used a rollout, balling up, and looked like a big a[beep] boulder. It then rolled at them, about to crush them.

"Move it!" Lucus shouted, as everyone jumped out of the incoming boulder's way.

"Eat Plasma!" Alex shouted as he pulled his gun, and fired blue bullets at the big Bibarel.

"Grrr," the giant Bibarel was feeling pain from the burning shots, but was still in a ball, and rolled at high speed at Alex.

"Wha? AAAAHH!" Alex was now comicly crushed, and was a flat piece of paper floating in the air.

"That has gotta hurt," Skyra looked at the seemingly dead body of Alex, before it turned back to normal.

"How the hell did you," Lucus was cut off.

"Like I told you before," Alex stood back up, "It comes with the job- AAAAAHH!" Alex was crushed again by the Bibarel, and was now knocked out cold.

"Not much observent," Mesprit looked at the body, "Luckily he is still alive."

"Incoming!" Lucus yelled as Bibarel came rolling at them.

"Hault beast," Mesprit glew with a pink aura, and then the giant Bibarel was in it, and stopped rolling, "Attack it now, I can't hold it for long. It has way too much power."

"Allrighty," Lucus answered back, and pulled out his sword.

The two lunged at the large bever. Lucus ran up to the beast, and began swiping at it, doing minor damage to it, while Skyra hopped into the air, and used a Hi Jump Kick, and landed a blow straight on its head. The bibarel grunted in pain, as it tried to fight Mesprit's hold on it.

"Ha!" out of nowhere, Alex came back to life, and pulled out a Poke Ball, "Go, whatever random Pokemon comes out of it!"

Still confused on what Alex said, Lucus stepped back as the Pokemon came out of its Poke Ball. A flash of light was seen, and a round Pokemon, that looked like a Poke Ball, and a angry face on it came out.

"Isn't that an Electrode," Skyra tried to tell Alex, but he ignored what he sent out, and began slashing the large water bever with his sword.

"Should we help?" Lucus turned to Skyra, who was looking at the Electrode, glowing brightly.

"If it is using Explosion," Skyra looked at Alex, "Then we should stay right he-"

BOOM!

An ear-splitting "BOOm!" sound was heard, and Electrode used Explosion, to do massive damage on the Dark Bibarel, and the best part about it, Alex was caught in the blast radius, and was now covered in char.

"Owch," Lucus looked at Alex, who was still fighting DGB (Dark Giant Bibarel), "That is gotta hurt to be still fighting after an explosion."

"Back to mauling that thing," Skyra was now preparing a Jump Kick.

"Run!" Mesprit shouted as her hold on DGB was broken, and DGB, changed tactics to using Surf.

"Holy...crap!" Alex yelled as a giant wave of water crushed him, "AAAAHH!"

"I can't move," Mesprit fell to the ground, "Holding him back for so long tired me out." Mesprit was also caught in the attack.

"I am screwed," Lucus paniced, "Hmmm?" Lucus felt someone grab him, and leap into the air, jumping over the giant wave of water, by an inch. Lucus looked at the savior, and it was skyra.

"Like I said," Skyra looked down at Lucus, "I'll will protect you."

Lucus now had a shade of red on his face.

"Ow!" It turned out that the two landed on Alex, who was still alive, before being crushed by the two, and was out cold again.

Mesprit was lying on the ground imobile, but still breathing.

" We're the last two left," Lucus was now staring at Skyra, "are we going to live?"

"Until Alex wakes up as he usually does," Skyra looked at DGB, "We have to fight this monster."

"Bibarel!" DGB roared charging at them glowing in a dark aura.

"Superpower," Skyra analyzed, "Just side step it." The two evaded the attack, and DGB ended up hitting Alex, who was standing up again, but again, was knocked out. Bibarels Attack went down.

"Good," Lucus looked at Alex, who involentarely took the blow, "Alex weakened his attack power."

"Take this!" Skyra leaped towards DGB, and landed a Jump Kick on it, sending it tumbpling.

"I am not going to be left out here alone," Lucus shouted running to the downed Bibarel, and swiped It with his sword.

Ten slashes and twenty Thunder Punches later...

DGB was now down to his last bit of health. Alex finally stayed awake longer than 2 seconds to start charging a Scope gun blast.

"Almost done," Alex checked DGB's health with his remote, "Just a little more."

20 more slashes, and a Hi Jump Kick, Skyra and Lucus were tired from knocking DGB silly, and were lying on the grond. Alex was left to fire Plasma shots at the creature.

"I am not used to fighting," Lucus panted on the ground.

"I have never fought something with this much endurance," Skyra was also on the ground, "I hate to see what more stronger Pokemon can be turned into."

"AAAAHH!" Alex was hit by...a Hyper Beam?"

"come on," Lucus said, "It knows Hyper Beam!"

"Now is my chance," Skyra used the rest of her strength, and used a Hi Jump Kick, "Now faint already- Whaa! AAAAAAHH!"

It turned out that the rule of recharging after a Hyper Beam doesn't apply to Primid control Pokemon, and SKyra was met with a Super Power, slaming her like a meteor right next to Lucus making a small crater on the ground.

"Skyra!" Lucus was now worried about his Pokemon who looked like she broken her leg, and suffered other things.

"I told you before," Alex who was nearby muttered, "Shadow Bugs improve its user."

"I should have paid more attention to that," Skyra said before fainting.

"You bastard," Lucus stood up, and charged with sword, glosing? "Die!" He leaped into the air, and came down with a Jump Attack Link style. Though it was not enough to defeat DGB, it left it with only 1 HP.

"That's it," Lucus fell to the ground defeated, "I can't move anymore."

This was not a good place to be fainting. Right in front of the jaws of your enemy! Looking to end this fight, DGB was going to use a Hyper Fang to kill Lucus.

Everyone except Alex was out cold, but Alex was to weak to move.

"This is it, I failed on my first fight. I really suck." Lucus thought.

"This threat is going to spread around Sinoh," Mesprit thought.

"No! Lucus, don't die!" Skyra thought in her mind as she laid now blood seeping out of her mouth.

"Crap, I am going to die by a giant bever," Lucus muttered on the ground, then turned to the readers, "This is your fault Smash Knight 23 for letting me get my ass handed to me by a giant bever."

Hyper Fang ready, and Lucus on the ground unable to move. This sucks that it ends this way.

What am I kidding! I am not ending it here.

"Get away from my master," a loud yell was heard, as an Aura Sphere was hurled at DGB. It impacted on the beast, and it yelled for the last time, as the beast broke to the original Bibarels, and the Shadow Bugs left their bodies. Everyone except Alex, and...

"Wait," Alex looked at the Lucario in front, "your the same Lucario from the Brawl tornament. You are this kids Pokemon?"

Lucario nodded, "I sensed your aura, and my masters here, and wondered why you were here. Then I sensed an evil aura appear, and I came as soon as possible."

"It is good that you came as you did," Alex rolled onto his back, "Lucus over here would have been a meal for that Bibarel, even though they don't eat meat."

"The creature is covered in Shadow Bugs," Lucario looked at the masked boy, "The Subspace Army is attacking this place."

"Sort of," Alex sat up now," Tabuu actually a beast known as Darkheart have some Shadow Bugs, and Alasan came by to drop some on some Bidoofs."

"Not her again," Lucario shivered at the thought, "She is the only thing that creeps me out."

Alex stood up on his feet. "Can you help me carry these guys back to Sandgam Town?" He lifted up Mesprit.

"Of course, sir," Lucario picked up Lucus, but, " Sir, Skyra has way too many broken bones to be lifted carefully without disturbing her."

"Hmmm," Alex thought for a second, "can you still use Psychic?"

"Master Hand didn't erase it from me, why do you ask?"

"You can lift her onto your back safely that way," Alex began heading to Sandgam Town.

"Right," Lucario said while glowing purple, and then SKyra was covered in a purple aura, and was now floating. Lucario guided her with Psychic onto his back, and walked away from everything that hapened in Lake Verity, and Route 201.

--------------

That is going to hurt in the morning. And props to Alex, he can be knocked down, and come back many times, and still be able to walk after a beating.

Accepting OCs, and creature.

Want to make a Trainer appear, or a Villan?

Name:

Appearance:

Trainer or Villan:

Three Pokemon on them.

1:

2:

3:

Monsters needed

Name of evil Legendary: (Can be an existing Legendary, or one you made up)

Appearance:

Has Shadow Bugs or not:

Attacks:

Give me characters now! I really need some. Include this in your reviews.

Next Chapter: "Relief after Battle."


	5. Relief After BattleChapter 5

The aftermath of the fight will happen after some other scenes that might intrest you.

First things first. Someone gave me an OC and Evil Legendary!

*crowd in my imagination cheers* Neo H.B.B Sam post was seen first, so his OC and Evil Legendary will be seen in this chapter briefly, but will be a main character in the couple of chapters ahead. If he wants to, Neo can tell me what are his two favorite Super Smash Bros characters if he has any.

Give me an idea people!

Additional thanks to Shaded Umbreon, and Amethys Bryony. I checked the reviews at the last minute, and found two villans to use. Very short skit, but like Caesar, will have a larger role in the future. Added the last part at the last minute. Not much is known about the two, but I'll decribe them later.

Chapter 5: Relief After Battle

Subspace

Throne Room of the Great Maze

"Grrrr," Alasan was very angry right now.

How angry?

Alasan drops her staff on the ground, and a Fire Primid picks it up. He gives it back to Alasan, and

"Theif!" She ends up blasting the poor guy with a Lightning bolt.

"Come on," Alasan thought to herself angirly, "They were all down, and this wasn't my most brillant idea. Alex has been through much harder situations, yet he was on the ground about to be killed after that garden nome was polished off." Alasan grips her staff harder, "They were all going to die, but that blasted Lucario comes, and ruins it all."

"So that is all?" a deep, dark voice echooed through the room, as a dark, formless figure comes into view, "Outside interference could cause any plan to go wrong."

"Errr," Alasan was confused because through past experience, Tabuu would scould her. Darkheart was speaking in a calm voice, "Why aren't you angry?"

"My dear child," Darkheart turned to the girl, who looked like an ant compared to the mass, "I was defeated by someone out of nowhere before. I can understand your frustration."

"And he has convinced me not to blast you with my laser burst," Tabuu teleported into the room.

"Phew!" Alasan was now relieved not to endure another laser beating, or slashes, or whipping.

"So," Tabuu turned to Darkheart, "Got any plans for Smash Knight?"

"Hmmm," Darkheart thought for a second, "Legend has it that a powerful stone known as the Magma Rock resides in the interior of Stark Mountain."

"And why is a rock important?" Alasan blinked confused at Darkheart.

"Well," Darkheart turned into a dark version of Heatran, "It says that whoever weilds the Magma Rock, they will have control of the lands in any world. Earthquakes, Volcanic eruptions, anything to destroy lands and enemies."

"Hmmm," Tabuu looked at the benifits that he will recieve from this plan, "I could destroy the Smash Manssion with this stone easily."

"That is correct Tabuu," Darkheart walked up to the ruler of Subspace, "So do I get any Shadow Bugs to use?"

"You can have as much as you need," Tabuu summoned a large cloud of Shadow Bugs.

"Perfect," Darkheart said as the Shadow Bugs were infused in him, "All I have to do is defeat Heatran, and make him or her one of us."

Darkheart teleported out of Subspace, leaving Tabuu and Alasan in the empty room.

"So?" Alasan spoke out.

"So?" Tabuu also spoke out.

"Should we watch the carnage that Darkheart will do at Stark Mountain?"

I have business to attend to at the gate of Subspace," Tabuu warped out of the room after saying that.

Alasan looked at a blank area of the room, and a screen appeared.

"Let see what is Darkheart up to?"

Stark Mountain

Heatran's Chamber

The room was completely empty. Nothing can be seen in this boring place. Well, it is boring if you are not a treasure hunter.

In the middle of the room, you can see the Magma Rock, seemingly ungarded. Actually, Heatran lies beneath the legendary treasure. It slumbers in peace, and appears to retrieve the Magma Rock if it is stolen by womeone with evil ambissions, or if the last chosen user was killed.

At the Chamber's entrance, a shadow of dark energy was materializing into a very fimilar shape. After about 4 seconds, a shadow Heatran, with a purple aura around it, and demonic yellow eyes appeared.

"I need to take the rock, and Heatran will fall for the trap," the Shadow Dark Heatran, well still Darkheart thought to himself.

Darkheart walks up to the Magma Rock, and bites on it. He pulls it out of its socket, and justs stands there.

Nothing happened.

"Just a few more seconds," Darkheart said to himself.

30 minutes later...

"He or she will come out soon," Darkheart stood there bored.

2 hours later...

"Any time soon!" Darkheart was getting impaitent right about now.

5 more hours later...

"Grrrr," Darkheart was now piping hot, "Heatran you b[beep], get the hell out of that hole!"

"Ugh," a grunt was herd, and it sounded like woman getting out of bed.

"Get up you daughter of a b[beep]!" Darkheart was now cursing so loudly, it was heard up to the resort area.

"Who cursed my mother like that!" now a angry female's voice was heard (Smash Knight 23: Oh no! You called a lady a b[beep]! What did you do!)

Soon, a rumbling was heard, and magma was spouting out of the holes on the ground. Darkheart was standing ther completely bored out of his mind, even if he was hit by lava, he was in a Heatran form, including there abilities.

"You'll die for saying curses at me!" Suddenly, a giant burst of magma shot out of the hole the Magma Rock was in, and a, Errr, what do Heatran's look like? "Now you- Huh?" Heatran was now confused why there was another Heatran in the room, and she would enjoy this, hehe, but after insulting her, no way in hell that he had a chance to be mates.

"Confused?" Darkheart stepped forward, "I am not another Heatran."

Heatran frowned at this, "but I am Darkheart."

Heatran's jaw dropped. "Darkheart! You mean the same one that tried to capture Arceus?"

Darkheart nodded. "Crap! I was falling for an evil Pokemon. I don't care if he's hot, well, maybe a little, but not Darkheart!"

Heatran said all that outloud, and Darkheart heard every single word.

"Errr, ummm," Darkheart stepped back, "I am not looking for mates, even though I don't need one, but I have come to take the Magma Rock, and you.

"I thought you weren't looking for mates?" Heatran asked with a blush.

"Errr? No! Not like that!" Darkheart was now frantic.

Subspace

Throne Room

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A bunch of Primids, Alasan, and even Tabuu, who came to check up on them, were all laughing, rolling on the ground, and holding there sides in pain.

Stark Mountain

"I mean to become a slave in my army," Darkheart returned to normal, but still a Heatran.

"A mating slave?" Now Heatran was trying to humiliate Darkheart, and walked closer to him, and nuzzled him.

"Damn It! You are such a hor!" Darkheart was now blushing, yes blushing.

Next thing that happens...

Smack! Punch! Kick! Wack! Thud! Crack! Snap! Crush! STOOMP! CRAACK! SNAAP! CRUUSH!

Calling a woman a hor would mean that you are wishing to be killed. Well, Darkheart was getting the holy hell beaten out of him.

Everyone in Subspace were laughing like there was no tomorrow, even though there plans were in jeperdy.

"Need...to...retaliate," Darkheart was in a lot of pain right now. Heatran was now about to launch an Earth Power on him.

"Take it all back, and be with me, and I won't kill you!" Heatran was now angry.

"I am not going to be mates with a crazy loon like you, Haaa!" Darkheart lunged forward with a Stone Edge, which sent Heatran sliding on the ground, leaving a broken trail of rock on the ground.

"Ugh," Heatran was in pain, because that Stone Edge was powered by Shadow Bugs. She got back up, and used Sunny Day.

"What is she up to," Darkheart stood there watching her with caution.

"Magma Storm!" A group of large twister of Magma surounded Darkheart. His reaction?

Nothing.

Result?

No screams of pain or anything.

"Why is there no screaming, and an unconious Heatran that I can forcefully nuzzle?" Heatran was looking at the storm she created, and was met with a Dragon Pulse in the face.

"I can take abilities with my form," Darkheart explained, "and your really crazy for a mate."

"What?" Heatran got up weakly, "It is hard to find another Heatran."

Heatran fired a quick Earth Power at Darkheart, and burried him under rubble.

"Give up yet?" Heatran looked at the burrial she made for Darkheart, but he popped out of the dirt, "Errr, why won't you faint already!"

"Ha!" Another Dragon Pulse was launched at Heatran, followed by a Solar Beam.

"AAAAAHH!" Heatran yelled as she was sent flying across the chamber.

"Give up?" Darkheart smerked at his handy work.

"Hell, No!" Heatran fired her own Solar Beam at Darkheart. He stood there, and used Iron Defense to resist the attack enough to feel nothing. Yes, Shadow Bugs are useful I guess.

"You lose!" Darkheart charged at Heatran with a powerful Iron Head, with his front side glowing with a bright purple.

"Gulp." Heatran couldn't move in fear and the fact she was too tired to move.

CRASH!

"AAAAAHH! Ugh!" Heatran was sent flying across the room, and crash into the wall, and was knocked out cold.

"Heh," Darkheart chuckled as he broke into Shadow Bugs, and flew towards Heatran. He fused himself with her, and Heatran stood back up, but she Had yellow eyes, had an even darker purple aura than Darkheart, and was a bit larger.

Subspace

Throne Room

"AAAAAHH!" Darkheart appeared in the Throne Room, seeing everyone laughing.

"What happened?" Tabuu was the first to calm himself down.

"Well Heatran is now under my control, and she still is," Darkheart looked away," but she tried to mate with me in her mind, and it almost came true!"

"Wel- hehe- at leas- hehe- you- AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tabuu couldn't help but to laugh after hearing the almost mating proccess.

"And I had to leave the Magma Rock behind!" now Darkheart was now nervous.

Rumble!

An earthqueake was felt throughout Subspace. Everyone stopped laughing. All the Primids in the room ran for their lives. Tabuu stopped laughing.

"Your screwed now Darkheart," Alsan said warping out of the room.

"Hmmm?" Darkheart turned to Tabuu.

"You worthless piece of S[beep]!" Tabuu was aiming a laser blast at Darkheart.

"Gulp." Darkheart was about to enter a world of pain.

Secondary Meeting Room

A group of Primids, and Alasan were sitting in a seperate room, away from the wraft of Tabuu.

"I already know we have to go get the Magma Rock, and Darkheart won't be joining us for this trip," Alasan hopped onto the table, "SO who wants to go get it!"

No one agreed, and a cricket hopped into view. For a room with a bunch of chairs and tables, it has a lot of bugs here.

"Ill," Alasan squashed the cricket with her staff, "Who let a bug in here?"

No one answered.

"Screw you all," Alasan turned away, "and I was going to date the one who could get the rock from Heatran."

At that point, every Primid in the room raised there hands, "Perfect."

Stark Mountain

Heatran was on the chambers room, awaiting anyone to kill. Mainly she was told to kill Alex, and some other Pokemon that followed him. She came up with a plan to cause an eruption to attract his attention.

Snowpoint cruiser

In the vast ocean, a boat holding many people was seen from a distance. A few more seconds later, or maybe hours, it came into view.

Many Trainers and Pokemon lined the deck of the boat. Some came for the Battle Fronteer. Others came to relax at the Resort Area. Some even came to visit family that lived in Survival Area. Though, there was one that came for the Battle Fronteer, but that was his secondary objective. This Trainer was looking for one of Sinoh's greatest treasure. He was looking for the Magma Rock.

Awaiting at the rails of the boat, we see an African-American teen, with short dark hair, brown eyes, a blue cap that he wears backwards, a red T-shirt, black shorts, and white running shoes. Along side him, a Mamoswine, Tangrowth, and an Electivire were awaiting the boat to dock at Battle Area. They were very powerful, and won him the Sinoh League. Everyone in Sinoh, and back in America known his name. Caesar.

"So guys," Caesar turned to his Pokemon, "Ready for the hunt of the Magma Rock?"

"Mamo (Ready)," Mamoswine walked towards the gangplank to leave the boat when it docked.

" Tang zzzzzzz (I am up for another adventure)," Tangrowth walked next to Mamoswine.

"Vire (When do we dock?)," Electivire walked next the other two, and saw the approaching land.

"You guys really want to get off this ship," Caesar stood next to them, so they could all get off at the same time.

After 10 more minutes, the boat finally reached the dock.

Three eager Pokemon, and his Trainer ran off the Gangplank, and onto land. Mamoswine was actually kissing the ground, due to the fact he was afraid of water.

"Okay?" Caesar looked at his Pokemon kissing the floor, "He really hates water."

"Vire/zzzz (Yes he does!)," both Electivire and Tangrowth both answered.

"I need to get some supplies at the PokeMart," Caesar headed to the SW corner of the Battle Area, "You better follow me if you don't want to be in Poke Balls."

"Swine/Vire/Growth (NOOOO!) Mamoswine, Electivire, and Tangrowth ran as fast as they could.

After a bit of shopping in the PokeMart, Caesar was heading straight for Route 225, when...

"Hey you," Tommy (The rival in Diamond, Pearl, and Platnum) stopped the four, "You competing in the Battle Fronteer?"

"Ummm, not now," Caesar told the blond haired kid, "Why do you ask?"

"I am taking part of the Battle Fronteer," Tommy picked out three Poke Balls, "and I want someone to train with."

"Well," Caesar looked at his own Pokemon, "You are going to face the Champion of Sinoh, and the American League."

"An Elite Four Champion?" Tommy gasped, "Then you must be Caesar." Tommy ran up to him bowing, "My name is Tommy, and I am your biggest fan."

"I see that," Caesar looked down at the kid, "Weren't you going challenge me to a battle?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Tommy stood back where he used to be, "Get ready."

"You send out the first Pokemon," Caesar awaited Tommy's choice.

"Go, Snorlax!" Tommy threw out his Snorlax, and it stood tal, and large.

"Lax (I'm hungry,)," Snorlax yawned.

"Want to give it a shot?" Caesar turned to his Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine (Of Course!)," Mamoswine ran onto the battlefield.

"Snorlax," Tommy gave the first command, "Use Earthquake!"

Snorlax jumped into the air, and landed on his back, creating a tremor that shot spikes of stone from the ground.

"Mamoswine," Caesar began a counter strategy, "Use Earthquake to block, or even hurt Snorlax!"

Mamoswine stomped on the ground, and created a larger trermor that blocked the other Earthqueake, but also overpowered it, and hit Snorlax hard.

"Use Rest," Tommy comanded.

Snorlax fell to sleep, and suddenly woke up after eating a berry.

"Rest with Chesto Berry," Caesar was impressed, "Mamoswine, use Ice Beam."

"Swine!" Mamoswine fired a blue beam of ice, that struck Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam," Tommy was worried now.

"Dodge, and use Take Down," Caesar ordered.

Snorlax leaped forward, and attempted to crush Mamoswine, but the Mamoth Pokemon was faster than it looked, and easily evaded the attack. Then, it ramed towards Snorlax, and smashed it hard, but hit itself with recoil damage.

"Quick," Tommy ordered, "Use Rest."

"Ancient Power," Caesar simply said.

Mamoswine was quicker on the attack, and landed a blow with rocks that it summoned to throw towards Snorlax.

"Snor!" Snorlax yelled as he hit the ground, fainted.

"Return," Tommy returned Snorlax, "Go, Heracross!"

Another Poke Ball was thrown, and a beatle-like Pokemon, with a horn on its head came out.

"Cross (On your orders Tommy)," Hercross waited for commands.

"Mamoswine, come back," Caesar recalled Mamoswine by shouting its name, and it walked back to Caesar, "Tangrwoth, give a shot."

"zzzz Grow (All right)," Tangrowth stepped forward.

"Heracross, use Night Slash," Tommy shouted, and Heracross charged towards Tangrowth, with horn in dark energy.

"Toxic," Caesar ordered, and Tommy couldn't stop Heracross fast enough to avoid being splattered with that nasty substance.

The Night Slash still connected, and Tangrowth was sent flying into a tree, but Heracross was now Poisoned.

"Cross!" Heracross held his chest in pain.

"Power Whip," Caesar turned to Tangrowth, and the vined covered Pokemon lashed two of its vines, and it was heading straight for Heracross.

"Dodge!" Tommy shouted, but Heracross held his chest in pain again, and the Power Whip connected.

The vines whipped around Heracross hard, making a loud whipping sound.

"SLam him down, and use Slam," Caesar watched as Tangrowth threw Hercross onto the ground, and then charged towards Heracross.

"Close Combat!" Tommy ordered a counter for Slam.

As Tangrowth ran at high speed towards Heracross, Heracross's hands glew, and then Heracross charged at Tangrowth at break-neck speed.

Close Combat hit with punishing fists, but Tangrowth still landed the Slam on Heracross. Both were sent realing back, and were panting heavily.

"One more attack should do it," Tommy looked at Tangrowth, "Use Meg Ho-Huh?"

"Hera!" Heracross held his chest in pain again, and then fell to the ground, still clutching it in pain.

"The Toxic got to it," Caesar looked at Tangrowth, "Godd job, and come back. It is Electivire's turn to play."

Tangrowth waddled back to Caesar, and Electivire sprinted onto the battlefield.

"Electivire! (Who wants some!)," Electivire shouted into the air.

"Here," Tommy gave heracross an Antidote, "That should fix you up. Take a long rest on my bag." Tommy lifted Heracross onto his bag, and Heracross fell asleep quickly. "Epoleon, come on out!"

"Thunder Punch," Caesar began this battle.

"Steel Wing," Tommy ordered.

Electivire's fist was covered in electric energy, and charged forwards towards Epoleon, and the Peinguien's wing turned to steel, and it ran towards Electivire. When the attacks met, the Steel Wing connected with the THunder Punch, and absorbed the electricity.

"Damping the pain, aren't we?" Caesar observed Tommy's strategy, "Electivire, use Thunder Punch on the ground!"

Electivire used another electric punch, but this time, hit the ground, and created a shock wave of electricity. It hit Epoleon, and shocked him.

"Hydro Pump," Tommy was a bit nervous now.

"Giga Impact," Caesar hopped a bit, and Electivire was covered in a red aura.

Epoleon fired a large jet of pressurized water, while Electivire charged at Epoleon. Hydro Pump smacked Electivire hard, but he was able to fight through the water, and land a hit that had a big...

BANG!

Epoleon was knocked onto the ground, and was still able to fight. Electivire on the other hand, was recharging.

"This is our chance," Tommy was excited now, "Epoleon, use Drill Peck."

Epoleon's beak began to spin, and lunged to Electivire. He slamed his beak hard on Electivire's chest, and began painfully drilling it.

"Vire." Electivire was grunting in pain from the asult.

"Hang in there!" Caesar was cheering on Electivire.

"Elect!" Electivire suddenly threw a Thunder Punch at Epoleon, and sent it crashing into the wall of the Battle Tower. It fainted on impact.

"Return," Tommy returned Epoleon, "Well, I guess I need more Practice with my Pokemon."

Caesar nodded, "You don't get strength, you train for it."

"Well I need a lot more training," Tommy picked up Heracross, "I got to get Heracross to a Pokemon Center. See you later some day!" Tommy ran off to the Pokemon Center with a smile on his face for battling with the champ.

"That was a great training session," Caesar turned to his Pokemon, "You guys need to heal?"

Wanting to go to Stark Mountain, the three Pokemon magically healed them selves.

"Okay?" Caesar was now confused on what happened, "I guess we can head onto Stark Mountain."

Caesar, mamoswine, Electivire, and Tangrowth walked towards the entrance to Route 225.

Above their heads, many helicopters that were cloaked from view, and sound, were heading for the same mountain. If you could see them, you would see the big "G" on them. Inside one though, we can see the infamous Professor Cherin.

"Cyrus was a fool to attempt to capture Dialga and Palkia," Cherin looked at the Mountain from a distance, "but the Magma can control this world. Why create a new world, if you can control the one we have now."

"I don't believe that bunch of bull about the Magma Rock," Caesar was walking right under the Helicopter, and talking to his Pokemon, "They say if you can find it, and defeat Heatran, you would be a legendary trainer."

"(And we would be Legendary)" Caesar's Pokemon all thought the same idea, "(Awsome!)"

Sandgam Town

Pokemon Center

In Lucus's Dream

We come to a grim world, Errr, Lucus's dreams of this! WHy is it so dark, and why is the place look likeWorld War III has began.

We can see Lucus lying on the ground next to Skyra, and she was bleeding threw many cuts on her body. Alex was nowhere to be seen, and Lucus saw two figure's above him.

One was a Scizor in a dark aura with yellow, while the other was a digital butterfly man who was just watching the two of them lying on the ground.

"So," the Scizor began to speak , "Look how the mighty have fallen. So this is the descendant of the great Lucrain. Though I thought Lucrain was a kid when he died, it doesn't matter anyway. You have lost Lucus."

Lucus didn't feel anything. In fact, he was perfectly normal. He didn't feel tired.

"" though he couldn't say anything, and when he tried to get up, something kept pushing him down.

The Scizor stopped next to Skyra's body, "and its a shame that this Pokemon decided to stay and fight. She could have kept her life, but sadly, since she is here, I have to kill her for her distraction. " Scizor openned his claws, "How she blocked all my Night Slashes, and X-scisers, that must have been hell on her. I could even sense her screams of pain that she tried to hold back." Scizor raised the claw over his head, "Sadly, it is all for nothing. After this, your spirit is broken that your lover is dead, and your next."

If Alex could show at a better time, it would be now. Well, that is what Lucus hoped while trying to stand up. He also thought about the word that Scizor said. Lover?

"All shall know the power of Darkheart, and all shall die." WIth that, Scizor brought his claw on Skyra's chest. Lucus couldn't do anything to stop him. The look of pleasure on Darkheart's face as he split the Medicham's body in half Made his own heart stop.

Skyra's corpes laid there, nowing spewing more blood out, and now Lucus can yell out something.

Guest's Room

The scene changes to a more inviting bedroom, with White walls, with a window showing the rest of Sandgam Town. Four beds were in the room, two of them being occupied by Lucus and Skyra. Lucus was bandage up a bit, but Skyra was covered with a lot of them, and had a device to help her breathe.

Alex and Lucario were seated at a table, with four plates. Two of the Plates were being eaten. A steak dinner, with potatos, and rice were being devoured by two hungry residence of the Smash mansion. The other two plates were for later, since Lucario and Alex thought that Lucus wouldn't wake up for a while, and Skyra couldn't eat right now, until Alex order came.

"Who did you send the order to again?" Alex asked Lucario who was finishing up his food.

"to ," Lucario answered, and Alex dropped his spoon.

"You iddiot," Alex was in a panic, "That is Crazy Hand's E-mail address. You were suppose to send it to Master Hand at . Who knows what Crazy Hand Will send us."

"COme on," Lucario was eyeing the computer on the table, "Crazy Hand has his moments."

"Hopefully he pulls through," Alex was preying to every god he known.

"Skyra! No!! AAAAAHH!"

The first two things came out of Lucus's mouth, because he finally woke up, and wanted to yell this out in his nightmare, but was unable to. He ended yelling out loud.

The "AAAAAHH!" Came from the two munchers at the table, who ended up screaming in horor after that, and assumed fighting possissions.

"Where is the enemy?" Alex looked around and saw nothing.

"Where is that bastard Darkheart," Lucus ended up lunging at Alex, and a cloud of dust was created with the sounds of punching heard.

"Darkheart? Ow, Where? OW, Did you have a nightmare? Ow, Stop punching me, I am Alex, Ow OWWWW! DOn't punch me there!" Alex pleeded to Lucus.

The beating stopped, and Lucus was floating above the ground, with a fist ready to hit Alex in the face. "Sorry," Lucus appoligized.

Where was Lucario while the masacur occurred?

"The smashers would like to see this," Lucario was sending pictures of the incident back to the mansion.

"What is the deal dude?" Alex asked while dusting himself off.

"I had a really bad nightmare." Lucus answered still horified, "I really don't want to talk about it." They both fell to the ground, and stood quickly stood up.

"Did it involve something bad happening to Skyra?" Lucario asked trying to sneak one the plates off the table, but Lucus took it, "Drates!"

"Food will calm me down," Lucus began to eat his dinner. He kept on chewing his food, and drinking water. Eventually, he noticed someone was missing. "Guys, where's Skyra?"

Both Alex and Lucario were in a bit of a nervous state.

"Alex, where's your mask," Lucus asked another question.

Relieved, Alex answered, "I only wear it for battles."

"Okay, now tell me where's Skyra," Lucus demanded.

Alex's pale white face was now translusant in fear. "Errrr, behind me?"

Lucus took a sip of water. "Well," Lucus took a peak behind Alex.

SPIIIT!

Seeing the state Skyra was in, Lucus ended up spitting on Alex. "Yuck!"

"What...happened...to...her!" Lucus was in shcok.

"Well," Lucario began to explain, "after the battle against that giant bever creature, we took all of you to the Pokemon. Nurse Joy took an examination of you and Skyra first, and Mesprit,"

"I'm okay," mesprit floated into the room.

"Okay, where was I, Oh yes, so she said that you were in good health, just needed some rest. Skyra, on the other hand, had both her legs broken, and her right arm was twisted. She also had some internal bleeding."

Knocking Lucario out of the way, and knocking Alex into a wall, Lucus went up to his pokemon.

Both of her legs were in casts, along with her right arm. SOme bandages and stiches on her chest and stomach showed taht they did some surgey on her. SHe was breathing slowly, but at a steady rate.

"Oh no, what did I do to let this happen to you," Lucus grabbed Skyra's left hand, and teared up a bit.

"Don't sweat," Alex appeared out of nowhere.

"Iddiot," Lucus kicked at Alex who dodged, but...

CRAAASSSH!

A giant box fell on Alex's head. "Ow!"

"What the hell!" Lucus was startled by the box's sudden appearance.

After having her hand gripped by someone, and the sound of someone getting hit by something hard, Skyra opened her eyes and paid attention to the vonversation. She momentarally looked at herself.

"Both legs broken, I can't move my right arm, and I have a lot of pain on my chest," SKyra thought to herself, "I am useless to Lucus now."

"Like I was about to say," Alex began to open the box, "I sent an order for ten Heart Containers to heal your Pokemon."

"Heart Containers?" Lucus was now confused.

"I can't believe Crazy Hand didn't do something random," Alex muttered to himself, "Yes, HEart COntainers. An item that heals someone greatly. I only needed ten to heal Skyra."

"Give it to me now," in a flash, Lucus took all ten Heart Containers, and knocked Alex into vase, breaking it on his head, and Lucus gave them to Skyra, who was now awake, "Oops, did I wake you up?"

Skyra nodded.

"Sorry," Lucus held one of the hearts up.

"A get well gift?" Skyra thought to herself.

"Alex," Lucus turned to Alex, who was standing up, "how do you use these things?"

Lucario was the one to answer by putting one on her chest, as it magically lit up, and was gone. Some of SKyra's wounds were healed.

"Wow!" Lucus was amazed, "COme on, give her more!"

8 more Heart Containers later...

Skyra was now sitting up, and looking at the last heart.

"Come on," Lucus gave the last heart to Skyra, "You need to heal completely."

"Thank you," Skyra embraced her trainer, and hugged him, and the last Heart Container vanished, and SKyra was completely healed.

"Okay, you can stop now," Lucus was now on his back, as the Medicham noticed what she has done, and quickly got off him.

Alex and Lucario blinked confused. An awkward silence followed.

"Anyone want to hear about Lucrain?" Alex asked breaking the silence by pulling out a tablet.

"Where did you get that?" Lucus looked at the tablet.

"Picked it up along the way," Alex held the tablet up, "I hid from being discovered for a while, and me and Lucario read it all ready."

"Can we take a look at it?" Skyra asked extending her arms.

"Sure," Alex handed over the tablet.

"Alex," Mesprit asked an important question, "How do you understand us?"

"Comes with the job," was all that Alex said.

Skyra began to read the tablet...

September 22, 1509,

My first journal entry that I leave. I am planning to leave these tablet all over the place if anything important happens. Today, something amazing happen.

My name is Lucrain Greystar, and I live in the village of Twinleaf. I was just a simple rancher. I helped my mother set the food, and my father pick the crops for the harvest. It was a basic life of a peasant.

Though today was when that would end.

A bunch of Legendary Pokemon came into the town. People were either excited, or afraid. The legendaries looked wird to me. All of them were dark, and the yellow eyes creeped me out.

After 4 seconds, they attacked. Many screams of pain, and fear filled the village.

We don't get in touch with the outside villages, and didn't know what was happening. Roars, and yells were heard as blood covered the streets of Twinleaf. My parrents told me to flee to the safety of Lake Verity, and I did as I was told. They said they would come shortly, but they never did.

I noticed that the Tree of Life was burning. I paniced. This was my village's only protector. It has done maraculous things to our village. Now though, it is burning. All the leaves were on fire, but one was noticably large. It was still in good shape, and I did a forbiden doing.

I took the leaf. They say bad things happen if someone who isn't worthy to take the leaf of the tree would suffer a serious consequence. NOthing happened, until I was struck by lightning, and quickly faded into darkness.

I awoke, and felt short. I looked myself by the lake Verity's water when I arrived there, and yelled in horor. I looked like a plant! What the hell. I also have a very sharp leaf, that sliced a rock in half. It was awsome!

I am heading to Floraroma Village, wondering about the name even though it is a dry wasteland, and see if I can meet up with my cousin there. He knows a lot about creatures, and can tell me what the hell am I. Just me and my trusty Treekco, Leafdra, who followed me all the way here, and woke me up. What is weirder is that I can talk to her now.

"" Lucus looked at his sword, "It can do that."

"I guess so," Skyra looked at the blade.

"Then why didn't do much on that Giant Bibarel," Lucus looked down at the sword.

"Need I say it anymore," Alex was frustrated, "Shadow Bugs!" Yawn," Alex looked very tired, "I need some sleep."

"Yawn," Lucario yawned as well, "I haven't gotten any sleep either."

"You look fimilar," Lucus studied the Lucario.

"DOn't you remember," Lucario turned to Lucus, "I am your Lucario, and why did you just notice me right now?"

"I was disorintated," Lucus rubbed the back of his head, "Yawn, I need more sleep as well."

"I need to finish my food," Skyra was already chewing on her potatos, and Lucario shook his fist in rage.

At night...

Now we can see everyone asleep. Alex and Lucario looked like rocks the way they are balled up.

A lot of things happen before this point. There was a list I made for this occassion.

.Nurse Joy surprised to see SKyra up and around after a surgery with now scars.

.Alex falling down the staircase, and releasing many Pokemon from Poke Balls on a tray.

.Lucario steals all the steaks from the cafitearia.

.Lucus actually cut something in half with sword.

.Lucus learned Vine Whip.

"I can do vine whip?" Lucus asked Lucus asked Alex who was holding a PokeDex.

.Lucus can do Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Slash, and Mega Drain.

"Why didn't you do any of that before!" ALex was now chasing Lucus with a steam roller, "It would have made the fight more easier."

.Skyra launches a Hi Jump Kick on Alex's face, and ends up being crushed by his own steamroller. Where did he get one though.

Back to the Bed Room...

When I said everyone was asleep, I lied. Lucus was having trouble.

He kept on stirring, and thinking about that nightmare. This awoken SKyra.

"Lucus?" Skyra sat up, "Are you all right?"

"Huh," Lucus turned towards Skyra, "Did I wake you up again?"

"Well if you are having trouble sleeping," Skyra stood up, and walked next to Lucus's bed, "What's the matter?"

"Bad nightmare," all Lucus turned away form his Pokemon, "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't tell anyone, and keep it bottled up," Skyra turned Lucus towards her, "It is going to torment you for a long time. Now tell me, what was it about?"

"" Lucus still didn't say anything.

"ZZZZZZ," Lucario was rolling over, and fell off the bed.

"ZZZZZ," Alex rolled off the bed.

Both kept on sleeping.

"Hehe," Lucus looked towards the two, "They are very funny sometimes."

"Hehe," Skyra also chuckled, "Don't you mean all the time."

"All right," Lucus sat up, "I'll tell you."

"Listening," Skyra closed her eyes.

"It was in a destroyed are with only four beings living for now, you, me, a dark Scizor that called himself Darkheart, and a digital Butterfly."

"You mean Tabuu from the slide show that Alex showed us in the mroning," Skyra added.

"Yeah," Lucus nodded, "and we're both down, and you were bleeding from many cuts on your body, while I was perfectly fine. I didn't feel tired, but I couldn't move or say anything. I not too sure what Darkheart said," (He's lying), "But he walked up to you-"

"And killed me?" Skyra answered.

"Was it too obvious," Lucus asked.

"Yes," Skyra replied, "and I had that same nightmare."

"Really," Lucus looked at Skyra, "Did you hear anything he said?"

Skyra shook her head.

"Oh," Lucus turned away to a wall, "I actually feel better now."

"Lucus," Skyra still stood there, "I am actually having trouble sleeping."

"Huh," Lucus turned around again, "Why?"

"I actually am really afraid to sleep alone with that dream in my head," Skyra answered.

"But Alex, Lucario, and I are still in the room," Lucus pointed out.

"But you are pretty far from where I sleep," Skyra turned to Lucus, "can I sleep with you?" (Smash Knight 23: It's not what you think! If you think what I think you are thinking, then this story has to be Rated M!)

For reason, something telling that it was just to calm her down to go to sleep made him agree to sleep with her. (Normal sleeping, not mating for Arceus's sake.)

Skyra lifted the sheets, and slipped into the bed. The beds were large enough to support two peopel each.

Skyra seemed more relaxed now and began to sleep. Lucus fell to sleep very quickly, but before he did, he put his arm around Skyra for reason that he still wonders in his mind before falling to sleep.

Skyra also put her arm around Lucus, and drifted to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ and more Zs.

All that can be heard in the room.

Everyone was finally relaxing after the day's events. Relieved that sleep is the ultimate stress erliver.

"I hope they got the warning," a voice was heard echooing through the room, but no one heard it.

In Survival Area

Caesar has been a trainer that hasn't seen shares of villians. He has battled against Teams Galactic, and a new uprising group, Team Shadows.

Nearby, Two of thire top agents were in disguse. They were two females, wearing clothing that covered the real clothes to go on missions. They blended well with the population of people in the Survival. It was late at night, and the two had to continue whatever they were doin.

Wait.

What are they doing again?

"We have to wait for the bosses call," The woman with blue hair sticking out of the wig she wore stated.

"I already know that," the other lady answered, "what are you repeating things for anyway?"

"It wasn't for you," the blue haired lady started, "It is for Smash Knight 23."

"Who?" her partner asked.

"Nothing," The other lady replied trying to denie that she broke the forth wall, and more people died from the rubble.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"It's the boss," both ladies quietly whispered, and ran to the shadows. These guys were trained ninjas.

They took off their diguses, and... sadly, I no one can't tell what they are wearing.

Click!

"Kat, Karen," an old man's voice, very scratchy sounding though, was heard, "I am speaking to the right people, am I?"

"Kat present," Which of the two was kat again? It is too dark!

"Karen Waterdrop present," the other lady presented, and did they do a pose in the cover of darkness?

"Have you arrived at the Survival area?" the old man was heard, or is that for cloaking voices. Ahh, well.

"Of course sir," Kat's voice was heard, "We are your two best agents."

"We are not that slow," karen added.

"Who cares,' the voice was heard again, "You are on route on retrieving the Magma Rock, correct?"

"That is our mission sir," both ladies responded, "We won't fail you."

"Don't let any trainer stop you, too many interfere with our affairs."

"Of course," Karen answered, "We are undefeated. No way in hell is any going to stop us."

"Good," the other voice started, "I am sending you some special renforcements."

"Huh," the two girls were confused, "But we all ready told you we are unbeatable."

"I have a feeling your going to need these guys."

"How many are you sending," Kat asked.

"A small army," the voice replied, "I'll tell you where you can rondevou with them tomorrow."

"A...small...army," both girls were shcoked of the amount of help they were getting, "Why?"

"Team Galactic has setup base camp at Stark Mountain," the radio went on, "Also, there might be a few minor beings to deal with."

"Then thanks for the army," Kat answered.

"We'll get that Magma Rock," Karen cheered.

"That's my girls," the voice started to sound more cheery, "Shadow 01, out!"

"I wonder who the boss is," Kat asked her partner when they started running towards Stark Mountain.

"Who knows," Karen replied, "We have a mission to acomplish."

The two ran off to there objective as blurs.

Subspace

Secondary Meeting Room

Alasan was sitting on one of the chairs, and holding a walky-talky.

"Darkheart's plan of creating a small criminal organization to make our jobs easier was brillant," Alasan began to laugh at herself, "Having Team Shadow all over the Five regions is fun. I can call up help from any point of the Pokemon world."

Alsan picked up her staff, "Better send the Primids to the rondevou point," Alsan walked out of the room, "I hope Karen, and Kat can do this mission."

---------------

Awgh, how cute!

Oh, no! The Subspace Army is after the Magma Rock, and Caesar is heading for a Galactic, and Primid trap!

What is even worse, Alasan has her own "Small" criminal organization called Team Shadow, with Kat and Karen heading to Stark Mountain. That's where Caesar, and Team Glactic, and even Alex and the others are heading. How? Wait until next time.

If you want to include evil pokemon that are not legendary, just follow the format of the Evil Legendary formating. Also include more than four attacks for Shadow Bug Pokemon.

Don't forget to tell me their attacks and gender unless you want me to chose them for you.

Thank you Neo H.B.B Sam. For being the first to give an OC, your Oc: Caesar, will be featured in a special chapter in the future. He doesn't have to end after the Caesar's Arc is over. Yes, I am making Arcs based on OCs and events.

Special thanks also to Shaded Umbreon, and Amethys Bryony for giving two Villians to use. They'll be used often, along with others.

Thanks to you two, you inspired me to create Team Shadow. I never thought of that, until I read the Reviews, and found two villans to use. What is even better, I thought of a criminal orginization after these OCs were given. Thanks a lot.

Next chapter, "Vs Caesar. Alex's First Pokemon Battle!"


	6. Vs Caesar: Alex's First PokemonChapter 6

Spell Checker must die!

A lot of things are about to happen, and I now have to type carefully for this. This will be the reason I might update late.

Also, that annoying Homework monster keeps on bothering me, and I have to do it for school. So for everyone's dismay, I have to let Crazy Hand host.

*Imaganary crowd screams in horor*

"Just because I blew up the mansion once, and killed many people, and destroyed a fan fic, you guys are afraid of me," Crazy appeared after I left, "Awh, well, I got to say this."

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, sonic or Snake.

"Look," Crazy Hand looked at the Disclaimer, "Sonic? Snake? Huh?"

Chapter 6: Vs Caesar: Alex's first Pokemon Battle!

?

?

"How high of a reading are we talking about?" Two floating hands were talking to each other in concern.

"Way high brother," Crazy Hand (Hey! That's me!) was spinning in a circle.

"That's a lot of Primids for Alex to handle," Master Hand looked at the Primid activity, "It measures to the thousands."

"Lucario alone being an expert smasher will not handle it," Crazy held a Megaphone that he got out of nowhere, "SNAKE! SONIC! Get yourselves down here!"

Nothing happened excepts for some "SHUT Up's!"

Master took the megaphone, "Snake! Sonic! Get your asses down here, before I send you to Cruel Brawl!"

"NOOOO!" a blue blur ran from the coridor in a rush, "Those Alloyed fighters can easily beat the hell out of me." Sonic was now waiting for Snake, actually hoping that he doesn't come to see him getting the ** kicked out of him.

"What do you need hand?" Snake walks into the room, and Sonic frowned at this, "It better be good."

"I need you two to go help Alex," Master Hand started, "A lot of Primids have built a base at this point."

To show where the base was, Crazy Hand pulled down a map of Sinoh, and he a ruler, and a fool's hat for no reason what so ever, and pointed at Stark Mountain.

"Why us?" Sonic groaned, because he actually wanted to sleep the day away after his mission in Corneria.

"Forgot hedghog," Snake pulled out a list of Smashers, "Everyone else are on mission already. We are the only two left in the mansion."

"I forgot," Sonic rubbed his head, "When do we go?"

"Now," Master snapped his fingers, and a portal appeared under Snake's and Sonic's feet.

"Grrrr! AAAAHH!" Snake and Soic grunted and yelled as they fell down the hole.

Route 226

"Yawn..." Caesar just woke right after day break, "Morning already?"

Caesar managed to put his Pokemon in their Poke Balls. It is the only way they could sleep, and leave him alone at night.

"Come on out," Caesar threw the Poke Balls into the air, and three flashes of light appeared, which turned into Tangrowth, Electivire, and Mamoswine.

They were all still asleep.

"hello, wake up!" Caesar was now again, attempting to wake his Pokemon up, resulting in this plan.

1. Caesar pulls up bull hown.

2. He uses it, and his Pokemon wake up screaming.

3. An Ice Beam, Power Whip, and Thunder Punch was sent to his direction.

4. The attacks, miss, and all three of them get hit by each other.

"Why do we do this routine everyday?" Caesar had to duck to avoid the attacks.

"(Why do you wake me up early?)" Tangrwoth looked in his tired state.

"(I do what Electivire does,)" Mamoswine yawned.

"(I like to sleep, stop waking me up like that,)" Electivire was looking for breakfast, "(Food!)"

Tangrowth, Mamoswine, and Electivire looked at the three bowls of Poke Food, and started drueling.

"I still wonder what is under all those vines Tangrwoth," Caesar started eating his sandwhich he just made.

"(People say we look unattractive, but you don't to see what is under vines,)" Tangrowth goubled his food quickly by trapping it in his vines, and it looked like it was absorbed.

"Swine?" Mamoswine looked above its own head, not noticing Electivire taking some food.

"Mamoswine?" Caesar looked up at what Mamoswine was looking at, "Oh, them again."

Above them was a traffic of Galactic helicopters coming to and from Stark Mountain.

Hmmm, a note. *Crazy Hand opens letter* On the last chapter, Smash Knight 23 said that Caesar hasn't had his share of villans. He meant that Caesar didn't consider Team Galactic or Team Shadow as much of a threat. They haven't done anything when he's around to endanger the world.

"Want to kick some Galactic a**?" Caesar turned to his Pokemon, "AAAHH! Mamoswine, stop mauling Electivire!"

Mamoswine noticed that Electivire took his food, and was currently beating the crap out of him.

"Mamoswine," Caesar held another bowl for Mamoswine.

"(yum!)" Mamoswine eyed the bowl with happiness.

"We're heading for Stark Mountain after Mamoswine finishes his food," Caesar explained, "Team Galactic is probably planning something retarted, and I want to laugh about it."

Somewhere Else in Route 226...

"" Kat said nothing.

"" Karen said nothing.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Asleep on the job? Weren't these two suppose to be awake an hour ago?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"" Kat was still asleep.

"" Karen was also asleep.

Wait!

I can see them. Here that Smash Knight 23, I can see them. Crazy people rule!

Karen Waterdrop was a girl with long blond hair, brown eyes, Long blue shirt, and Brown pants.

Her partner, Lovrina...wait, your not Lovrina? But you look the same, except for the pigtails that are just under shoulder length, and it is bright blue. Kat I guess?

The walky-talky turned itself on.

"Kat," it spoke softly, "Karen, do you mind...WAKING UP!"

The radio created a small earthquake, and the two girls were awaken by a few rocks falling their faces.

"It's the epocolips!" Kat looked around for cover.

"Na," Karen looked at the radio that was on, "It's the boss again."

"Now that you two are awake," Shadow 01 began, "I want you to head to Sector 12345, and if you don't know numbers, then follow the smoke flare."

"Hey!" both Karen and Kat yelled at the Walky-talky, "We do now numbers, and we know where Sector 12345, why did you put it in a simple area?"

"Heh," Shadow 01 chuckled, "It is closet to Stark Mountain"

"Oh, the back-up," Kat looked at the map, "Got it, Kat and Karen out!"

"All we have to look for people with this," Karen held up a neckless with a cross that intercepted at the bottom left, with a red "X" on it.

"Let's go," Kat ran at high speed to the destination.

"Wait up!" Karen chased after her partner.

Reaching Sector 12345...

"" Kat didn't do anything except have her jaw drop.

"" Karen also had her mouth open.

The place they were in was a small valley, filled to the brim with Primids! The two didn't know why they were here, expecting to see humans, but the Crest they all had meant they were appart of Team Shadow.

"This is back-up?" Kat finally spoke.

"Seems a little much," Karen looked at the "small" army their boss sent.

"Head out?" Kat and Karen ordered the Primids, who were looking at them very closely, and then left to Stark Mountain.

"Were they checking us out?" Kat turned to her partner.

"I pretend I didn't see that," Karen said before the two headed for Stark Mountain.

The two members of Team Shadow ran through the halls of Stark Mountain. It went smothly until...

"Intruders!" Two Team Galactic grunts spotted the two, "Go, Bronzong!"

Both grunts threw out a wierd bell pokemon, well they look like bells to me, and the Team Shadow grunts pulled their own Pokemon out.

"Show your beauty," Kat spun around a bit, "Go, Absol!"

"Spook them to death," Karen backflipped, "Go, Mismagius!"

A female Absol, and a Female Mismagius were awaiting orders, posing in a way that would make any male pokemon lose all intrest in battling, and just look at them. Sadly, Bronzong have no gender.

"Gyro Ball on that Absol!" One of the grunts ordered, and the Bronzong balled up, and began to roll after the absol.

"Use Psybeam," another grunt ordered, and the Bronzong under his commanded fired a rainbow beam at the Mismagius to distract it.

"Absol, leap!" Kat ordered, and her Absol jumped on the Bronzong, and off it. Bronzong stopped rolling, "Use Flamethrower!" Absol fired a stream of fire towards Bronzong.

"Protect," The grunt ordered, and Bronzong summoned a shield to block the Flamethrower, "Now use Psychic!"

"Mismagius, use your own Psybeam," Karen ordered her Pokemon to fight Psybeam with Psybeam. The attacks clashed, and Mismagius pushed harder, and knocked the beam into Bronzong, knocking it back.

"Stand up, and use Shadow Ball on that ghost," the grunt was a bit angry as his Bronzong stood back up, and launched a ball of ghostly energy.

"Thunder!" Kat ordered Absol to charge electricity.

"Too late," the grunt smerked, "Psychic was fired fir-What!"

The Psychic bronzong used didn't do anything, as Absol sent a giant bolt of lightning. It zapped the Bronzong, and it fainted.

"How?" the Galactic Grunt fell on his knees in defeat.

"Psychic type attacks have no effect on Dark types," kat turned to see Mismagius battling the other grunt.

"Magical Leaf, then use Psy Wave!" Karen ordered Mismagius to counter the attack, and attack in the proccess.

"Mag (Okay.)" Mismagius sent a rain of leaves at the Shadow Ball, destroying it, and quickly fired a pulse of Psychic energy. It impacted on the Bronzong, and KO'd it.

"Ab (Leave before I kill you,)" Absol gave a menising, but beautiful glare telling the grunts to run off.

"Come on Frank," the grunts said, "Let's get away from that Absol!"

"Right behind you Charles!" the other grunts ran off.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack on that freak!" Kat and Karen looked down a hall, to see another Galactic grunt battling a Samari Primid.

"Ouh, ho, ho, ho!" the Samari Primid laughed as the Golbat came closer with its wings.

Before coming close, the Samari charged at it, and slashed it ten times, and the Golbat fell fainted.

"Crap!" the grunt returned his Pokemon, and ran off.

"(Wow!)" Absol stared at the Primid, "(that was cold, and heartless. I don't even torment the Pokemon that much.)"

"(That Golbat was cut up badly,)" Mismagus added, "(You don't leave Pokemon in a bloody heap)"

The attack the Samari Primid used cut off parts of the Golbat's wing, and left deap cuts on it.

"Ruthless," Kat observed.

"Scary," Karen shivered at the Primid.

After returning there Pokemon, Kat and Karen followed the path that the Primids cleared for them, and continued on the B1 floor.

Galactic Base Camp

Main Office

"Two Team Shadow grunts came into the Mountain, and polished our Pokemon quickly," Frank was speaking to Mars.

"Yeah," Charles began, "Their Pokemon were extremely strong. They must of sent some of their top agents."

"Grrr," Mars clentched her fists, "Team Shadow have troubled us many times since their uprising." mars thought to herself, "Comander Cherin will not like this."

"Help!" another grunt came running into the room.

"Jorge," the other two grunts looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"My Golbat needs medical attention, and our healer is not here!" Jorge panicied

"Bah!" Mars spat at the grunt, "Your over reacting, how bad can it be?"

"This bad," Jorge sent out his Golbat onto the table.

"I assure you tha- Oh...my...god!" Mars and the other two grunts saw the state Golbat was in.

"What happened?" Frank looked at the bleeding body of Golbat.

"Did Team Shadow do this?" Charles asked.

"Yes!" Jorge paniced, "It had the Team Shadow neckless."

"It?" Mars noticed what the grunt said.

"Yeah," Jorge began, "It was no Pokemon I've ever seen. It looked like a purple man with a sword, and it slashed Golbat in a flash."

Like on cue, more grunts came in looking for the doctor.

"A fire freak burned my Bronzor badly," "My Glameow is bleeding from a fight with a mutated Pokemon," "Houndour is dying from bullets from a purple creature."

"Get me a doctor," two more grunts came running, carrying someone with them.

"What is all the commotion about?" Commander Cherin came into the crowded camp, "What is with the burnt grunt?"

"We found Allan lying on the ground nearby the Magma Rock chamber," a female grunt began, "and the route shows magma coming out of the room."

"Where am I?" Allan finally woke up.

"We found you out cold and brought you back to camp," the other male grunt began, "Your covered in burns. What happened? Where is the rest of your team at?"

"" Allan thought for a second, and remembered everything that happened, "Don't make me go back there!" Allan was shaking a lot, "I don't want to see that demon again?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Cherin walked closer to the grunt, "Tell us what happened."

Allan was breathing heavily. "All right, but I don't like remembering what happened to Angela and the others."

Flashback

Heatran's Chamber

We found the room that the Magma Rock was suppose to be according to legend. Angela and Scott went looking around along with their Raichu and Clefable.

"Nothing," Angela studied the entire room, "Absolutely nothing!"

"Cherin is not going to be happy about this," I looked around with my trusted Bayleaf.

"(Can we get out soon?)" Bayleaf was not very confertable in the volcanic room.

"Hmmm," Raichu looked around the room more closely, "(It looks like a fight broke out recently.)"

"What is Wrong Raiy,)" Clefable wander near him and rubbed his tail, which made him blush.

"(Something happen recently in this room,)" Raichu looked around, "(I am not sure what, but something isn't feeling right here.)"

"This place looks like something exploded in here," Scott noticed the broken rock, and broken floor.

Rumble!

The magma pool in the middle of the room that we forgot to note started to bubble.

"That doesn't sound good," I told the others, "You think there is going to be an eruption?"

"I hope not," Angela preyed, "We would never run out of here in time."

"I think something is coming out," Scott looked at the Magma pool more carefully.

Sploosh!

"AAAAHH!" Scott was grabbed by some sort of Magma creature.

"Do you think it is Heatran?" Mars turned to the grunt.

"If it was a Heatran," Allan was now freaking out, "then why the hell was it completely purple, and had demonic yellow eyes!"

"(Master,)" Clefable and the others watched as Scott was pulled under the lava.

We saw him screaming in complete pain, and his body lit a blaze as he turned into a skeleton in front of our eyes!

"(Arceus, what the hell is that)," Bayleaf watched the creature murder one of the grunts.

"(No! Not my master,)" Clefable began to cry after Scott's body was completely gone.

Raichu was sparking now, and stood in front of everyone.

"What the hell was that killer," Angela was freaked out, "Well we better run now."

"Agreed," I said and both of us, and the Pokemon ran as fast as we could. But,

Crush!

"Angela!" I yelled horified as that demon killed her with what looked like Earth Power.

"(What the? No, Angela!)" Raichu punched, "(They killed my Master. Why Arceus! Why!)"

"Come on," I called them, "Let's get out of there!"

Bayleaf came to me in a flash, but when Raichu and Clefable tried to come...

Crack!

The ground began to crack, and Clefable was grabbing onto the ledge.

"(Help!)" Clefable was getting very close to the lava.

"Clefable," I yelled for the poor thing, but no way in hell was I getting close to that thing. Raichu on the other hand, went to help her out.

"(I...am...going...Wha!)" Clefable let go of the ledge, but Raichu grabbed onto her hand.

"(Don't worry,)" Raichu smiled to the Clefable, "(I got you.)"

I was relieved, until that Heatran grabbed Clefable.

"(Let go!)" Clefable looked like she was begging for Raichu to let go, "(Your going to fall. It is over for me.)"

With amazing strength, Raichu was holding his own against the tug of war he had with Heatran.

"(If I do,)" Raichu began slidding on the ground, "(Then you would die alone. If you go, I go.)"

"(Oh Raichu,)" Clefable had a tear drop down her face.

"Raichu! Clefable! No!" I yelled for them as the Heatran won, and pulled them off the platform. They grabbed onto each other, and hugged each other before meeting their faith in the magma.

Crazy Hand: Wha! They died! And it looked like they kissed before dying! *Tear drop*

"(It is just me and my Trainer,)" Bayleaf looked around.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and we headed out of the room, but the demon launched a Dragon Pulse at me.

"Oh s[beep]!" i yelled as the attack came closer.

"(Good-bye)," Bayleaf said something before she leaped in the middle of the attack.

There was an explosion, and I flew out of the room, and heard Bayleaf scream before hitting the wall, and fainting.

End of Flashback

"Forget your idea of the Magma Rock," Allan looked at Cherin, "I think that demon of a Heatran had it in its mouth."

"Crap," Mars pressed the button "Jupiter, Satern, where are you!"

"Satern present on the Basement 2nd floor," Satern voice was heard.

"Jupiter present on the Basement 3rd floor," Jupiter responded.

"Team Shadow was seen in the area," Mars began, "and watch out for Purple creatures. If you see one, kill it immeditally. They left all our Pokemon in critical condition."

"Yes mam," both said before a click was heard.

"Send our best grunts to kill that Heatran," Cherin looked the group he had in front of him, "I am going with them."

"No! Bayleaf!" Allan was going insain,

"Someone find that damn doctor," Jorge yelled for the doctor.

"Here," a female ran into the room, "Had to deal with more injured Pokemon."

Sandgam Town

Pokemon Center

Bedroom

We can see Lucus and SKyra sleeping together peacefully with arm around each other, Mesprit who decided to sleep in the now empty bed of Skyra's, and...Wait! Where are Alex and Lucario.

They are on the floor, Lucario on the floor, and ALex in a trash can.

"Ugh," Lucus was the first to awaken, "Day time already?"

Right now Lucus couldn't move since he didn't want to awaken Skyra. In his arms, she looked more beautiful. Wait! Why is he thinking like that? Her skin was more brighter now, and looking at her, Lucus...well...noticed other things. Hehe.

"Is something wrong with me?" Lucus thought before...

What goes up, must come down.

Yeah my feet don't touch,

Huh," Alex stirred in his trash can as the Sonic Heroes music began to play in his pants, "Mail? Wait, why am I in a trash can?"

"Ugh," Lucario stirred awake, "Sonic, stop playing your music."

"Ugh," Skyra began to awaken, "Who's Sonic?"

"Ummm, no one," both Alex and Lucario answered.

"What is the message?" Lucus asked to Alex, who was opening the computer now.

Alex looked at the device, and said, "Grab your things, we are going to Stark Mountain!"

"What!" both Lucus and Skyra shouted at the top of their lungs, "But that is all the way on the other side of the Map!"

"But we will be there in a flash," Alex turned to them, "I have my ways."

"Now how are we going to that," Lucus asked.

"First breakfast," Lucario said, as everyone's stomachs began to growl.

"I agree with Lucario," Alex headed for the door, "We can't fight on empty stomachs."

"I can't believe I have to be hungry now," Skyra turn to Lucus, "I am normally not hungry in the morning."

"Me neither," Lucus said as they both headed down the hall.

After Breakfast...

Back in the bedroom, Lucus, Alex, Lucario, Mesprit(Who didn't eat to avoid Trainers seeing her for long), and SKyra were standing around.

"Sorry," Mesprit began, "but I have to go."

"What!" Alex, Lucario, Skyra, and Lucus all gasped, "Why?"

"I have to guard Lake Verity as my duty as a legendary," Mesprit began to glow, "It holds many secrets. Now, good by!" Mesprit vanished in a flash of light.

"Good-bye," the four remaining in the room looked sad.

"I am going to miss her," Alex looked down," She was fun to hang out in those chess matches."

"Didn't she beat you 25 times?" Lucario added.

"When did you play 25 games of chess?" Skyra asked.

"Can we get back to the issue of getting to Stark Mountain," Lucus cut in.

"Oh that," Alex hands began to glow, "We just do what Mesprit did."

"Teleport?" SKyra answered.

"Yep," Alex grabbed Lucario's and Skyra's hand, and Lucus grabbed Lucario's and Skyra's other hand seeing how it is done.

"Alex took a long time to master this," Lucario said randomly, and Alex shot him a venomous look.

"3...2...1," Alex counted down.

"He's kidding, righ-" Lucus thoguht before.

Woosh!

They vanished out of the room as a gust of wind somehow entered the room.

Stark Mountain

1st Floor

"AAAAAHH!" Snake's and Sonic's voice were heard, as they plumitted to the ground below.

Thud!

As they stood back up from the crater they created...

"Can't that dumb hand stop doing that," Sonic dusted off his fur.

"Sources say that he could be dumber than Crazy Hand," Snake checked his log, "now don't go ahead-"

A cloud of dust took the place of Sonic. It made a trail to follow him.

Snake was now thinking of many ways to kill Sonic for the many times his erragant self has gotten everyone in trouble.

"AAAAAHH!" Snake smiled as he heard Sonic's voice screaming in pain.

"Does that iddiot know he headed the wrong way?" Snake turned to the way SOnic went, "well Master Hand wants Sonic alive, so I better go get him." Snake went to rescue the Hedgehog.

Bottomless Pit

Sonic was in a room with many holes that when you look inside, you could not see anything.

The hedgehog was being held by two Primids, while a third one was Punching him in the stomach.

"$%#^&*#&*/^=%," the one punching Sonic demanded.

"Ow, what, Ow," Sonic responded.

Punch! Punch! Punch!

All three Primids were punched off Sonic, as Snake Pulls a granade. He pulls the pin, and chucks it at the Primids. It hits one of them in the face, lands on the ground, and...

BOOM!

The three were nothing but Shadow Bugs.

"I could've taken them," Sonic stood back up.

"So you getting punched in the stomach, and screaming was showing how strong you were?" Snake rubbed his head, "Well you still can redeam yourself."

"No. It is that- What?" Sonic spoke.

"More are coming," SNake said as two Rotators, and a Jeeper, Gyk, and a Primid came in.

"Ha!" Sonic did a spin charge to take out the Rotators before they fired.

"Target locked on," Snake fired a mornor at the Gyk's, which was it's weak point, and shattered into Shadow Bugs.

Sonic ducked from the Jeepers scyths, and punched the crap out of it.

"Move!" Snake yelled as he threw a granade towards the Jeepers.

"Why?" Sonic said as the granade hit him in the head, and bounced up into the air, "Ow! AAAAHH!"

BOOM!

Though the Jeeper was now dead, Sonic was covered in ashes.

"Now," Snake grabbed the Primid which was alone, "Tell me what the Subspace Army is doing here?"

"%^%&$#$$*&^/=+," was the Primids response.

"What the hell did he say?" Sonic was now confused.

"He said that he is not talking, and to quit trying," Snake responded.

"How the hell did you know what he said?" Sonic was shocked at Snake's ability to speak gibberish.

"Training in the army," Snake held the Primid over the pit, "Since your not talking, you can be disposed." Snake let go of the Primid.

"$%##*&*^," the Primid yelled.

"I think he cursed us out," Snake watched the falling Primid.

Sonic ran to the ledge's edge, "Well, $%##*&*^ you," Sonic cursed back in that strange language.

Snake was refraining from pushing Sonic into the pit. "We better go before I throw into- I mean we are too late."

"Your right," Sonic began to run, before Snake jumped on his back, "Wha!"

"I will use the cloaking device, as you run at high speed, so we can be unnoticed," SNake explained.

"Awsome, I can run as fast as I can again," Sonic cheered as he ran through the mountain.

Stark Mountain's Entrance

We can see Caesar approaching the Stark Mountain openning, and his Mamoswine, Electivire, and Tangrowth were along side him.

Woosh!

Though at the entrance, Alex (Who now had a red cap on his head backwards), Skyra, Lucario, and Lucus appeared in the middle of nowhere to them.

"Where did you get that cap," Skyra noticed the cap before everyone else.

"I have no idea," Alex looked at the readers and thought, "Oh, no! Crazy Hand is hosting! He must have done this, and could do worse."

"Hmmm," Caesar appeared walking closer.

"Oh, no," Lucus paniced, "That is a Trainer, and you look like one, and have Pokemon."

"And what is the matter," Alex was drinking some Ice Tea.

"You will have to battle him, and if you lose," Lucus turned to the approaching Trainer, "You have to give half your money!"

Alex spit out his Ice Tea, "What! No way in hell is someone getting my money!"

"Huh?" Caesar finally watched the group, "A Trainer all ready with his Pokemon out."

"I guess you have to battle," Lucus turned to Caesar, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Caesar-What!" Caesar was shocked to see a talking Pokemon, "No way!"

"(He has never seen talking Pokemon,)" Skyra began to talk to Lucus, "(I am ready if you are.)"

"Well," Caesar returned to normal, "I guess we have to battle according to the rules."

"He means if a Trainer spots another," Lucus explained to Alex, "the two have to compete in a Pokemon battle."

"I don't have much experience with Pokemon," Alex began a conversation with Lucus, "I have a basic idea thanks to Red."

"Just tell us what to do," Lucus whispered.

"All right," Alex whispered, "This is so sudden."

It isn't nice to whisper," Caesar broke the conversation, "I want to see the strength of your Pokemon before going in there."

Forgetting the option to run into the cave, and the Primid invassion, Alex accepted.

"Go out there Mamoswine," Caesar ordered his Mamoswine to assume battle possition.

"(On your orders,)" mamoswine stepped forward.

"Go-Ummmm? Skyra?" Alex was a bit nervous.

"By the way," Caesar began, "I forgot to tell you my name. It is Caesar."

"The name is Alex," Alex was now thinking of attacks to use.

"All right Alex," Caesar raised his hand in the air, "Dodge this! Mamoswine, use Ice Beam!"

Lucus tugged on Alex's shirt, "Use Fire Punch to cut through the Ice Beam," Lucus whispered to Slex.

"FIre Punch," Alex ordered, and Skyra's fist was engulfed in fire.

Skyra leaped forward, and cut through the Ice Beam, and landed a strong hit on Mamoswine.

"Swine..." Mamoswine was sent slidding back.

"Mamoswine!" Caesar looked at his Pokemon, "See if you can use Ice Beam again?"

Mamoswine fired another Ice Beam.

"Fire Punch," Alex closed his eyes, as Skyra lunged forward with another firey fist.

"(I hope Alex knows what he is doing)" Skyra thought as she cut through the beam again.

"Now!" Caesar shouted.

"(Huh?)" Skyra was confused at the command.

Pow!

Mamoswine landed a hard Take Down on Skyra and sent her flying to the wall of the mountain.

"That is going to leave a mark,' Lucus looked at the fallen Pokemon, "If a Trainer uses strategy again, it is becauses they are planning for a trap if you repeat the same attack."

"Oh," Alex sighed.

"Ancient Power!" Caesar watched as Mamoswine created rocks that he fired at Skyra.

"Ummm, Hi Jump Kick?" Alex ordered.

"Cham!" Skyra jumped over the rocks, and landed a hard kick on Mamoswine, which slid far on the ground, "Now Jump Kick!" SKyra used another flying kick, but more closer to the ground.

"Move out of the way," Caesar warned Mamoswine, and he rolled away, leading Skyra to painfully hit the ground, clutching her leg.

"Huh?" Alex was confused.

"(I can hurt myself if I miss with Jump Kick, or Hi Jump Kick,)" Skyra answered in a bit of pain.

"Looks like she son't be moving as fast as before if its leg is injured," Caesar took the oppritunity, "Use Earthquake!"

Mamoswine stomped on the ground again, creating a tremor and spikes appearing from the ground.

"Jump Kick!" Alex Preyed for Skyra, and against the PPain, Skyra leaped over the Earthquake, and nailed Mamoswine on the face.

"No!" Caesar watched as his Pokemon crashed into the wall and fainted.

"(That hurt,)" Mamoswine muttered before fainting.

"Return," Caesar put Mamoswine back into its Poke Ball, "That Medicham has a lot of will power to fight the pain in her leg."

"All right Skyra!" Lucus cheered waving his leaf around.

"Tangrowth," Caesar turned to the vined covered Pokemon, "You want to finish the job?"

"(zz I would zz)," Tangrowth stepped forward.

"Fire Punch!" Alex ordered, but skyra's leg began to act up, and when she charged at Tangrowth, she tripped, and clutched her leg again, "Okay, that is getting annoying."

"Tangrowth," Caesar Studied the medicham, "Use Power Whip.!"

Tangrowth shot out two vines, that wrapped around Skyra with a louder shipping sound than a Vine Whip, and lifted Skyra into the air.

"Slam her, and use Slam!" Tangrowth threw the vines down, and SKyra went crashing to the ground, making a crater in the ground. Tangrowth ran towards Skyra, but...

"Fire Punch," Lucus hid behind Alex, and tried to immatate his voice.

"(Okay, Lucus,)" Skyra Lunged her firey fist forward, and hit hard against the Slam, but the pain was too much, and she fainted to the ground, "(Well, I am out.)"

"Good job Tangrowth-huh," Caesar noticed a fire beginning to form on Tangrowth, "Damnit! Your burned!"

"(zzzOw, Yes I am Owzzzz,)" Tangrowth responded.

"I think that's good," Alex looked at the burning plant, "Lucario, want to give it a shot?"

"Yes," Lucario hopped forward, while Lucus picked up Skyra, and took her off the field.

"You did really well with Alex," Lucus put Skyra next to Alex. Skyra just smiled.

"I see that...Errr...whatever that thing is, is found of that Medicham," Caesar studied the two before returning his focus on Tangrowth, "Tangrowth, use Endeavor."

The FIre Punch, and the Burn condition really drained Tangrowth's health by a lot. This was going to hurt.

Vines shot out at Lucario, a lot of them, and began whipping him until he had the same energy as Tangrowth.

"(Say something,)" Lucario turned to Alex after getting whipped.

"Aura Sphere?" Alex ordered, and lucario fired a blue sphere at Tangrowth.

"Use SLam to hit back the Aura Sphere," Caesar tried to do something to hit Lucario, but the Burn made Tangrowth flinch in pain, and was blasted by the Aura Sphere. Tangrowth slammed hard on the ground and fainted.

"(That was quick,)" Tangrowth thought.

"Your the first guy to KO two of my Pokemon," Caesar looked at Electivire, "Want to finish him off?"

"(Hell, Yeah!)" Electivire jumped into the field, as Lucario panted.

"Lucario was badly hurt by Endeavor," Lucus pointed out to Alex the effects of Endeavor, "It will cause your opponent to have the same amount of health as your Pokemon."

"That sucks for me," Alex looked at his Lucario, "Use Bone Rush!"

Lucario Pulled out an energy bone, and charged at Electivire.

"Magnet Rise," Caesar called out, and Electivire floated above Lucario, avoiding all the bones Lucario swung at him.

"It can fly!" Alex was sstunned, "when do cats fly?"

"Magnet Rise allows the user to float above the ground, avoiding Ground type attacks like Bone Rush," Caesar explained, "USe Fire Punch!"

"(Uh-oh,)" Lucario looked up at Electivire.

Bam!

A firey fist slamed down onto Lucario, Koing in one hit.

"There gose Lucario," Lucus looked around, "Crap! That means I'm next."

"(Boo!)" Electivire tried to scare Lucus, and did.

"No way in hell are you making fight that thing!" Lucus was panicing.

5 minutes later...

Skyra Woke up to convince Lucus to fight. A kiss on the cheek, and pushing them to the battle field was the only.

"Hey! You meant to kiss me to push me while I was stunned," Lucus glarred at Skyra.

"(Alex gave me the idea,)" Skyra began, "(He says a girl name Peach does that to force a really frighten guy named Luigi to go into fights.)"

Lucus glared at Alex, and wants to know where does Peach live to beat her up for giving Alex that idea.

"Okay?" Caesar looked at Lucus, "Now that you have been sent out in the most embarrassing way, we can start to battle."

"Use Leaf Blade," Alex ordered, and lucus ran towards Electivre, now on the ground, and the leaf began to glow. Though, it dimmed a bit, and was a Slash.

"I said Leaf Blade, not Slash," Alex slapped himself in the face, "That's 400000 Smash Coins down the drain."

"Fire Punch," Electivire slamed another firey fist on down, and sent Lucus crashing to the wall.

"Ow!" Lucus was in pain right now.

"(Come on Lucus,)" Skyra had on a cheerleaders outfit that was conviently lying around and her size, and hopping up and down with pom-poms.

"Weird?" Caesar and Alex looked at Skyra.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Caesar waited for the final blow.

"Errr," Alex was thinking what to dow as the giant Cat thing was coming closer, and Lucus was quivering in fear, "Use Vine Whip to trip him."

"Got It," Lucus shot two vines from his sleeves, and wrapped them around Electivire's legs. It worked, and ELectivire fell on the ground, face first.

"(Your going to pay for that kid,)" Electivire muttered.

"Mega Drain!" Alex was on a roll.

"I really need to heal now," Lucus thought as he shot a orange beam on Electivire, then a ball of light came out of Electivire, and went to Lucus, who recovered his wounds, "Much better."

"Stand, and use Giga Impact," Caesar was looking to end it here.

Electivire smerked as he was covered in a red aura, and charged to Lucus.

"Incoming too fast to dodge," Alex thought in his mind, "Use Leaf Blade!"

Knowing he was going to die anyway, Lucus attempted another Leaf Blade, and charged at Electivire with a leaf glowing.

They came closer. Electivire smerking, and Lucus preying nothing is broken after this. Lucus actually kept the Leaf Blade up, and collided.

Lucus was sent to the wall, creating a hole in it, and fainting in the proccess, but Electivire was also sent back by the Leaf Blade.

"That was a strong Leaf Blade," Alex thought, "maybe the attack is too strong to control easily."

Electivire still stood, but covered a cut across his stomach. "Great job Electivire!" Caesar did a front flip onto the battle field, "You were great."

Alex began to cry toon tears.

"What is wrong?" Caesar looked at Alex with a bit of of "Why are you crying? Your a teenager!" look.

"Here," Alex threw a bag of 400000 coins at Caesar, "Take my money."

"Errr, I can't," Caesar threw the bag back, "I can't hold anymore money."

"Thank you Arceus, Jesus, Palutina, and any other god the Smashers told me about," Alex was relieved.

"So," Ceasar was applying Max Revives to everyone, "What made you come here?"

"Errr," Alex thought of something to say, "Some vicious creatures are roaming the area. We have to eliminate them."

"Killing Pokemon?" Caesar shot a look of anger at Alex.

"No, they are not any Pokemon I ever seen," ALex told Caesar, "They love to hurt, or kill everything else."

"Then let them burn in hell," Caesar was done reviving everyone.

"How did you-" Alex looked at all his Pokemon who were standing again.

"Potions, and Max Revives are useful," Caesar replied.

"Why are you here?" ALex asked the dark skinned boy.

"It is to retrieve the Magma Rock," Caesar started, "but I saw Team Galactic come here, and decided to see what they were doing, and see if they grew a brain to actually have a good plan to endanger the world."

"Team Galactic?" Alex asked.

"Your not from around here, are you," Caesar noted.

"Nope," ALex walked to the cave's entrance, "I am from somewhere very far away."

"I can tell from that Pokemon over there," Caesar pointed at Lucus.

"What me," Lucus asked, "I actually have no specus name, so just call me Lucus."

"Okay Lucus," Caesar began to head to the cave's mouth, "How did you learn how to talk??"

Lucus was now thinking of a lie to tell Caesar, because he wouldn't believe I used to be human, until...

Boom! Splush!

"Holy crap!" Caesar looked above him, "Stark Mountain has erupted!"

"Everyone," ALex yelled, "Get inside!"

"(All right!)" all the Pokemon were frantic, and all of them made it inside before being crushed molten rock.

"Alex," Lucus whispered to Alex, "Do you think the Subspace Army, or Darkheart has something to do with this?"

"I'll bet my eye they are," Alex answered back...loudly.

"What will you bet your eye on," Caesar turned to Alex, who was whistling like nothing happened.

"Oh, nothing," Alex responded, "but now we have to find another way out since Molten Rock is blocking the way."

"Your right," Caesar began to wander the halls, "we need to look around for surrvivors if people were hear, and see if the eruption was natural."

The two Trainers, and their Pokemon continued onto the rest of Stark Mountain.

Floor B1...

"Atleast the Primids aren't in this room," Snake scouted the area on Sonic's back.

"Well I can go through quick to kill all the Primids, and see if Alex has arrived," Sonic turned to look at Snake, and crashed into a wall.

"Pay attention to the road," SNake scolded.

"Stop distracting me!" Sonic shot back.

"You little," SNake pulled out a taser.

"You $#$&^%*^^!$& you," Sonic cursed back.

"You just said a bunch of gibberish right there," Snake pointed out.

Sonic was about to punch Snake in the face, until...

Rumble! Sploosh! Boom!

"An earthquake?" Sonic noticed the entire place shaking.

"No," Snake began to dodge the rocks, "an eruption!"

"Let's get away from this room!" Sonic looked around for a place to run off to.

"It doesn't matter," Snake explained, "The entire place is a cave. Everything will fall on our heads."

THe shaking stopped.

"That is much better," SOnic starred at the way they came, "Well, we're blocked from that path."

"Nothing but to keep on going," SNake kept on scouting ahead.

"Damn rocks," Sonic looked around, "I can't run in this mess." Sonic followed along the path SNake took.

Galactic Base Camp...

"We're ready to attempt to capture the Magma Rock," a female grunt holding an advance looking gun in her hand reported to Cherin.

"Good," Cherin headed for the path that led to Heatran's Chamber, "We can slaughter that savage Heatran, and retrieve the Magma Rock."

Rumble! Sploosh! Boom!

"Eruption!" mars drilled the grunts to take evassive action to avoid being crushed by the rocks.

All the grunts kept an eye on the celing, and leaped out of the way from incoming boulders.

THe shaking eventually stopped, and a few grunts got hurt, but severly.

"We have to kill Heatran now," Mars turned to Cherin, "It has gotten too violent to live."

"We must," Cherin, "Heatran might kill us all, and everyone on this island," Cherin picked up his blaster, "Men, move out!"

"Sir, yes sir!" All the grunts held their weapons above their heads, and headed out to kill Heatran.

Floor B2...

"Glaceon," Kat and Karen were in battle with a Ponyta, and Kirla, and Kat was attacking, "Use Bite!"

"Water Pulse to stop the Flamethrower," Karen ordered her Luvdisc to do something to avoid getting rosted.

"(Fall!)" Glaceon snapped her jaws on the Kirla's arm, and the pain was too much, that the Kirla Fainted.

"(Take this!)" Luvdisc fired a pulse of water that doused the Flamethrower, and struck the Ponyta hard enough to make it faint.

"Return," both Galactic grunts returned their Pokemon, and ran off.

"Another victory for Team Shadow," Kat posed with Glaceon.

"No one can defeat us," Karen made another pose with her Luvdisc.

Rumble! Sploosh! Boom!

"What the hell," kat and Karen were startled by the eruption that was happening.

Boulders started falling off the celing as it did for the others.

"Get out of the way," both girls and their Pokemon were running for their lives out of the collapsing corridor.

They escaped unharmed, and the Eruption ended.

"You think that Heatran Exists?" Karen turned to her partner who was relieved from not being killed in there.

"If Heatran caused that eruption," Kat turned to see another path they could take, "Then we better take that Magma Rock ASAP!"

The two headed out of the room.

Heatran's Chamber

Many boulders were still falling down from the celing, making a hole in the roof. Heatran stood in the Middle of the room, with the Magma Rock in her mouth.

"Must protect the Magma Rock for Lord Tabuu," Heatran began, "Kill all threats, and Alex!"

She stomped on the ground, making the lava fly into the air.

Against all odds, Raichu and Clefable were taking refuge under the rocks, along side Bayleaf who was unconious.

"(We are still alive after all that," Clefable turned to Raichu.

"(If I let you fall alone,)" Raichu turned to Clefable, "(I wouldn't latched on this rock, and save both of us.)"

"(Thank you,)" Clefable gave peck on the lips.

")Stop that,)" Raichu clushed a bit, "(It is luckly that we caught Bayleaf before she fell to the magma.)"

"(Yeah,)" Clefable looked, "(but how are we getting out of here?)"

"(I wished I knew,)" Raichu looked down in defeat, "(We just prey to Arceus for someone to save us.)"

"(I-I just don't want to die,)" Clefable hugged Raichu closer.

"(I won't let Heatran hurt you,)" Raichu quiet her down.

On the televission...

"Breaking news," a reporter began to speak on the news chanel, "After thousands of years, Stark Mountain has Erupted. Residence have been told to evacuate areas that are too close to Stark Mountain."

"Crap," a random person watching the televission cursed, "We're going to die by Heatran."

"We will bring you more on this story," she flipped a page in a book, "Chanal 22 news, Elise Lorin."

------

Alex needs to look for another career. A Pokemon Trainer will be a bad idea for a career.

More on Team Shadow, and Caesar still rules!

Poor Team Galactic grunts, I almost felt bad for killing. Almost.

Though I am worried about their Pokemon. How will they survive with the Primid Magma queen.

Snake? Sonic? Is this why I asked for Neo's favorite characters?

Smash Knight 23: Crazy Hand, I asked that of him. *Nukes Homework monster* Just killed it in a epic war.

After listening to the story....

"Arceus! That all happened?"

Wait!

CrazyHand! Did you kill the audience again?

Crazy Hand: Ummm no? *Hides body of Kupa*

Read and Review.

Next Chapter, "Tag Battles."


	7. Tag BattleChapter 7

For the writer of the Pokemon Brittan stories, Burning Foot, you were right. All problems can be solved with the application of explosives. Nuking the Homework Dragon, and Project Dragon really KO'd them.

Tough battle coming soon, and even worse battle in the next chapter.

Warning: A lot of people will die in this chapter. If you don't like reading about mass murder, don't read parts with Heatran in it. If you like to see dead Galactic grunts, then read it, and love it.

Enough talk, cue the fan fic Red!

Red: You got it!

Chapter 7: Tag Battles

Outside of Heatran's Chamber...

A whole platoon of Galactic grunts were grouped together in one area of the room. Cherin and Mars were in front of the armed grunts, with gun in hand.

"Nowmally, we don't use such savage methods to obtain what we need," Cherin began to explain the situation, "but when our own start to get murdered, we respond with our own violent force. Heatran has lost all sense of sanity, and has become a mass murderer. As well, Heatran is now causing many eruptions that are endangering the area of a world that we wish to rule. We can not allow this destruction to occur. Heatran must fall, and we will use any means necessary to eliminate the creature."

"And I'm sure you remember your combat training," Mars looked at the rag tag group of grunts.

"Yes mam," all the grunts saluted.

"Good," Mars walked towards the entrance of Heatran's Chamber, "because Heatran is a legendary Pokemon, and you'll need all the training you need to kill it."

"Proceed in the room," Cherin ordered, and the grunts hurried inside to their doom.

Stark Mountain, 1F

We can see our favorite people and Pokemon in this mountain, walking aimlessly around the halls of the mountain, and Skyra still in her cheerleader outfit.

"(Are you going to take off that ridiculous outfit any time soon?)," Lucario stared at the cheery Medicham.

"(I feel happy in it,)" Skyra hopped along the trail, "(and I think Lucus likes me more in it.)"

"(What makes you think that?)" Lucario asked before looking at Lucus, staring gogglely-eyed at Skyra with his mouth drueling, "(Oh.)"

"What is wrong with him?" Caesar was also staring at the drueling leaf kid.

"Errrr, young love?" Alex was thinking of the most obvious answer.

"Other than Lucus's hormonic issues," Caesar looked at two more passages, "how are we going to navigate this dreaded mountain?"

"And I forgot to bring a map when we got here," Alex looked around in his bag searching for anything to help them.

"(Why didn't we buy the map from the traveling merchant outside?)" Mamoswine was now remembering the guy from outside.

Flashback

Route 227

"Maps here! Get your maps here!" a man was carrying an organized bag of maps of all over the world, "I have maps of regions, towns, landmarks like Stark Mountain, and what not!" The man ends up seeing Caesar walking along the trail, "Why a fine young lad heading to Stark Mountain must have the preperations ready, and might or might not have a map."

"I'm sorry," Caesar completely ignored the entire advertisement, "I don't accept magazine subscriptions."

"Magazine subscriptions?" the man looked at Caesar with a confused look.

"Good luck with other suckers," Caesar continued along with his Pokemon, and the merchant looking confused.

End of Flashback

"(That was a random answer from Caesar,)" Tangrowth, "(ZZZZ He isn't that oblivious.)"

Caesar fell down a pit glowing with bright magma that no one can miss.

"(Well, I could be wrong. ZZZZ)" Tangrowth sighed while using Power Whip to catch his Trainer.

"Dude," Alex stared at Caesar who was calm, "How could you have missed that magma pit glowing brightly in front of us?"

"I fell in a magma pit?" Caesar looked at Alex with a confused look, and everyone in the room slapped their own face.

"Are you normal, or were you just dropped as a child?" Alex blinked at Caesar's sudden cluelessness.

"No, it is the author," Caesar answered as he broke the fourth wall, and more kupas and Kappies were killed in the rubble.

"Okay?" Lucus finally snapped out of his trance and began to look around the room.

"(Kid, you were just as clueless as our master a moment ago,)" Electivire pointed out, "(And how were you able to notice that event if you returned to normal a sec ago?)"

"I...Have no idea," Lucus admitted.

"There!" Alex found another passage heading down to the B1 floor, "That was quick to get downstairs."

"Come on!" Caesar ran towards the stairs...or the magma pit again.

"Tang." Tangrowth sighed again as he used Power Whip again to catch his Trainer again.

And let me end this scene before I say again again. Damn it! Not again! S{beep}!

B1

Now the group of Pokemon and their suicidal Trainers, (Alex: Hey! I'm not suicidal!) and Alex jumped a hole he couldn't dream to cross, and yet again (Damn it!) Tangrowth saves the day.

"Are you crazy or something?" Caesar shouted at Alex who was now glaring at a random direction.

"Let's go find those Galactic morons, and those crea-" Alex was cut off by...

"Hault!" Two Galactic grunts stopped the group, "All non-Galactic personal must leave the area."

"We're looking for an exit," Caesar complained, "and looking to kick your asses!"

"Grrr," the male grunt growled at Caesar, "Not that Caesar kid again."

"You mean Sinoh's new Elite Four Champion?" the female grunt asked her partner.

"Yep," Caesar smerked at the two, "and I'm afraid you have to go flying."

"Not like those Team Rocket iddiots," the male grunt glared at Caesar, "Come on out, Dusknoir!"

"Go, Porygon-Z!" the female tossed her Poke Ball into the air.

Flash of light, and a bird-looking robot thingy with no neck, and a huge one-eyed dark beast that reminds me of a boxer version of the Grim Reaper.

"They're finally giving grunts Pokemon that aren't crap," Caesar chuckled a bit, "I thought you guys were in bankruptcy."

"We were," the female began, "but we had to lie about cherity on orphans."

Alex's eyes turned red. his body started to darken a bit.

"Alex," Lucus noticed Alex's change in mood, "what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Lying...about...helping...Orphans!" Alex muttered under his breathe, "I am going to send you on a one way ticket to hell!"

"What the hell is wrong with that kid," the male grunt noticed the beserk rage Alex was in.

"(He was never normal,)" Lucario whispered to Skyra and Lucus.

"Skyra, go anialate those two iddiots!" Alex shouted at the still-dressed-in-a-cheerleader's-outfit Medicham, and Skyra was startled by the volume of the yell.

"He wasn't this savage in our battle," Caesar thought for a sec, "Electivire, go on out."

"(With that loonatic,)" Electivire was pointing at Alex, who was now more demonic than ever.

"It had something to do with Alex being an orphan when we found him," Lucario whispered to Lucus.

"Let's see," the male grunt studied the two opponents, "We have a freakishly strong Electivire,...and a Medicham in a cheerleader's outfit?"

"(I told you it looked weird,)" Lucario shouted.

"(No, you didn't,)" Skyra replied.

"Awgh, she looks cute," the female sighed for the Medicham.

"You think Grimers are cute," the male grunt talked behind her back.

"But their so squishy, and purple, my favorite color," the Female replied happily.

"Skyra! Use Thunder Thunder Punch along with Electivire on Dusnoir with full force and speed!" Alex shouted in a demonic voice.

"Hey!" Caesar turned to Alex, "You can't tell my-"

"Electivire, do what I say, or you'll suffer a horrible death!" Now Alex sounded like the devil.

"(What ever you say." Skyra and electivire both quivered in fear, as they charged their Thunder Punches.

"Porygon-Z," the Female began her attack, "Use Hyper Beam!"

"Dusknoir," the other grunt began, "Use Shadow Punch!"

Porygon-Z fired a beam of orange energy quickly, as Dusknoir's fist had a demonic purple aura on it, and charged a the incoming frightened Pokemon.

"Jump!" Caesar told Electivire to jump, but Skyra was threatened by Alex not to jump.

"Dive under the attack," Alex glared at the battle completely.

"(Just don't kill me,)" Skyra preyed as she did as she was told.

Hyper Beam was evaded, but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch couldn't miss, and was aimed at Electivire.

Bam!

Both Pokemon were in a power struggle to push the other back.

"(Your going down!)" Dusknoir grunted.

"(I'm too young to die!)" Electivire grunted while thinking what horrible the demon- I mean Alex would do to him if Dusknoir pushed him back.

"Now," Alex hissed.

Bam!

"Dusk," Dusknoir grunted in pain after recieving a Thunder Punch to the gut by Skyra, and being flinged halfway across the room, crash into a wall, and have rocks drop on him to top it off. Did I mention he was fainted?

"S(beep)t!" the male grunt cursed after the attack, and the female was now panicing. Porygon-z couldn't move.

"Hi Jump Kick," Alex hissed again.

"Giga Impact!" Caesar cheerfully ordered knowing the result.

A leap into the air cheerleader style, and a well placed boot to the face sent Porygon-Z flying into the two grunts who were sent crashing into the wall.

"Hell hasn't come yet," Alex forewarned them.

"Huh?" both grunts were confused as their pupils shrunk as an incoming Electivire was going to smash them.

"Oh, fu-"

Crush!

"AAAAAAHH!" the two grunts, and their Pokemon were sent flying into the air Team Rocket style. They had to go through many walls of stone to get outside.

"What now," Alex became more happy now, and lost the demonic features.

"What? How the? Never mind," Caesar was really questioning Alex's sanity.

"I get stuck with the loons," Lucus pouted a bit.

"(He wasn't crazy as that Adam guy that we used to see in the town many times,)" Skyra added, "(He used to swim Gyrados's and play hockey with Charzards.)"

"No one can beat Adam in craziness," Lucus admitted, "but Alex came close."

"Let's keep on going down," Caesar announced and the group kept on waundering the halls.

B2

"Rocks, suck," Sonic complained as him and Snake were basically crawling through crevises over piles of rocks, completely ignoring the wide open path next to them.

"You know that we can take that path over their," Snake pointed out to Sonic.

"Snake," Sonic started, "You should already know that volcanos always illisusions."

Holding his erge to strangle him right here, "You iddiot, Illilusions are only in deserts!"

"No, those are after dinner," Sonic was now saying irevelant things now.

"Why you..."

"Just kidding," Sonic hopped down from the rock pile, "I wanted to mess with you."

Using all the muscles in his body, Snake refrained from slaming the hedgehog on the wall until he bled to death, and tell Master Hand that some Primids got lucky.

"AAAAHH," but life provides some bonuses.

"Get off me," a Buckulous was trying to snap Sonic's neck by kissing? him.

"" Snake just stood their hoping that the Buckulous acomplished his/hers job.

"Snake, help!" Sonic was desprate as he ran in circles at high speed.

"" Snake just stood their, taking out a cigaret, and began smoking it.

"I'm really serious, help!" Sonic was now begging for mercy from the smooching Primid.

"" Snake just stood their, reading the sports section of the newspaper that he had with him.

"Lord have mercy on me," Sonic was on the floor, rolling as the Buckulous was getting nowhere in breaking Sonic's neck by kissing? but it was enjoying it.

"" Snake decided to talk with the Curnel for a bit to discus some bets he made between the Giants and Patriots Super Bowl game, yes, bets were never settled.

"God help me!" Sonic was screaming over the moans from the Buckulous.

"All right," Snake turned to Sonic, "That is getting annoying." Snake grabbed the Buckulous off Sonic, and threw her into a magma pit.

"Finally," Sonic rubbed his fur, and cracked his neck, "What took you so long?"

"I had to finish some other business," Snake replied.

"Wait," Sonic Spin-charged another Buckulous before a repeat of the events could occurr, "Now we can continue on."

The not-so friendly duo continued on into the mountain.

In Another area of that same floor...

We can see our favorite duo of Team Shadow's grunts, Karen, and Kat. They were calmly walking along the halls with a mantal covering them. They thought they were unnoticable, until...

"Hault, Team Shadow," Jupiter, and Satern ran with some some grunts, and trapped the two girls in a corner.

"Ah, come on," Kat stomped on the ground, "How did you find us so easily?"

"The mantal wasn't the same color as the cave," one random grunt pointed out.

"Crap!" Karen looked at the mantal, "We used the wrong side of the mantal!"

"That explaines why we always get caught," Kat thought to herself.

"Now battle us to escape," Satern smerked as he sent out a Toxicrok.

"Go, Stunktank," Jupiter sent her trusty Stunktank.

"Ugh," both Team Shadow grunts sighed, "Do we have to?"

"You shall fail in defeating us," Jupiter smiled in confidence.

"But you said that last time," Kat noted, "and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the-"

"All right, we get it!" Satern ended the endless rant, "We have said that multiple times, but we now developed a strategey to defeat you."

"Take up being a Trainer," Karen laughed, "We all know that Team Galactic just gives anyone Pokemon."

"That's not true," Jupiter shot back, "I love my Stunktank when it was a Stunky!"

"(Please help me,)" Stunktank begged.

"You see," Jupiter cheered, out of character? "Stunktank agrees with me!"

"Before anything gets more weirder," Kat pulled a Poke Ball out, "Go, Zangoose!"

"I'm with ya," Karen pulled her Poke Ball out, "Go Luvdisc!"

Flash, shaping, and a Luvdisc, and a Zangoose came out.

"ZANNN," Zangoose glared at Stunktank.

"Tank?" Stunktank was clueless on what's going on.

"Luv?" Luvdisc had hearts on her eyes when she saw the Toxicrok.

"Tox?" Toxicrok was confused on what is going on.

"Flamethrower Stunktank," Jupiter ordered, and Stunktank fired a stream of fire.

"Poison Jab," Satern ordered, and Toxicrok ran towards Luvdisc with a glowing hand.

"Dodge, and use Water Pulse on the Skunk," Kat reacted, and Zangoose sidestepped the fire, and sent a pulse of water from its mouth towards Stunktank.

"Attract," Karen hopped a little with excitement as Luvdisc tried to look sexy- I mean attractive to Toxicrok, but the best way to do it is to send hearts at Toxicrok that will cause the target to fall in love with Luvdisc, and that is what Luvdisc did.

Hearts in his eyes, Toxicrok ran towards Toxicrok to give her a hug.

"NOw I can get some easy hits in," Karen cheered, but Satern just smerked, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Watch," was Saterns response. Suddenly, a red string that was on Toxicrok's arm whipped out, and wrapped around Luvdisc.

"(Huh? Wha! Oh,)" Luvdisc was first confused at the purpose of the string, until a red flash of light blinded her, and the next anyone knows... but first Satern's explanation...

"From our last encounter with you, you used Attract to imoblize my Toxicrok, and got in free shots," Satern looked at another red string he held in his hand, "With the Destiny Knot, Pokemon that use Attract on another Pokemon that is holding this item, the user of the Attract attack is also imoblized by love."

"Does that explain the two making out on the ground?" karen blinked at he two rolling bodies on the ground, with moaning and kissing being heard.

"(Huh?)" Stunktank was distracted by the moment to not notice the Water Pulse heading towards him, and was slammed into a wall for that.

"Errrr, It's not suppose to let it go that far," Satern was very unconfertable at this moment.

"That's...unusual," Jupiter stared at the couple.

"That's why I never use Attract," Kat stared at the couple, "my Absol and Glaceon are hot enough to find boyfriends on their own."

"Your saying my Pokemon aren't sexy!" Karen shouted at her partner.

"Uh-oh," Satern and Jupiter knew where this was going.

"Damn straight," Kat shouted back, "Your Pokemon have to use Attract to get any boy's attention."

"We can get any boy's attention," Karen shot back," but at least me and my Pokemon aren't heartless."

"(I'm not heartless,)" Absol popped out of her Poke Ball, and Zangoose ran right over, "(What now.)"

"(Will go out with me?)" Zangoose begged.

"(Bug off, and you'll never get a girlfriend as long as you live!)" Absol just broke Zangoose's heart, spirit, and the sense to live.

"Sludge Bomb," Jupiter whisperred to Stunktank, and Stunktank fired a plefera of black globs that exploded on Zangoose.

Zangoose just slid on the ground depressed.

"The plan is working," Satern thought, "All analysis shows that this event would have occurred with the steps we took. Now, they are distracted to attack."

"Flamethrower," Jupiter ordered, and Stunktank fired a stream of fire at Zangoose, and Zangoose was still on the ground, taking the hit anyway, and stayed on the ground depressed, but now with charred fur.

"Oh yeah!" Kat stepped closer to Karen, "i'll show you heartless!"

Punch! Kick! Thud! Snap! Chop! Smack! Pow!

Kat and Karen were in a dust cloud, where punches and kicks were heard, along with ripped hair.

"" All the grunts just blinked at the moment. We have two teenage girls beating the hell out of each other, a depressed Zangoose who lost the will to fight, two Pokemon making out, and thankfully staying at that level, and a Absol who doesn't know why she is standing there.

"It's up to you Jupiter," Satern informed the obvious, "I'm imobile right now."

"Got it boss," Jupiter returned to the battle, "Fury Swipes Stunktank."

"(Please kill me,)" Stunktank muttered as he extended his claws and lunged at Zangoose.

"(Get your lazy ass off the ground, and attack!)" Absol was now shouting orders to Zangoose, "(It'll look bad if you loose without putting up a fight.)"

"(But life is so cruel,)" Zangoose answered as Stunktank was commencing the slashing with his claws, "(Without love, I am an empty shell, and will rather die than live.)"

"You B- Ow!" Kat grunted after recieving a kick to the head.

"Got y- Hey!" Karen grunted after recieving a Hay Maker to the face.

"(Stop plagerizing other peoples famous quote,)" Absol complained as she was reading a book of famous quotes that she pulled out of nowhere, "(Use Giga Drain already!)"

Zangoose laid on his back.

"(Ha!)" Toxicrok could finally send a Poison Jab on Luvdisc, and sent her flying into a wall.

"(Ow,)" Luvdisc rubbed her head, and launched a Take Down on Toxicrok.

"Finally, I can move," Satern returned to the battling duo.

"Tox," Toxicrok recieved a hard hit from Luvdisc, but...

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

"Ugh," Satern sighed in defeat as the Attract took in affect again, and Luvdisc and Toxicrok were making out again.

"Want some of this," Kat yelled madly as she took out a Machine Gun, and started firing it wildly at Karen.

"Come get some!" Karen pulled out a Rocket Launcher, and fired Rockets at Kat

"AAAAAHH!" Something really random occurred as Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth were fired out of the rocket launcher.

"How did we get here in the first place!" Jessie yelled as she went mock-speed to Kat.

"First we were going to eat a meal I toiled over for hours," James was screaming at the top of his lungs, "and now we are flying at high speed at that girl."

"Forgot," Meowth was now calm, "we needed more dough, and we signed a contract with a guy that called himself Smash Knight 23, and he gave us a huge check as long as we appear in a scene of a crazy story where we get seriously hurt."

"We don't remember signing up for that!" Jessie and James shouted in horor.

"" the Team Galactic grunts, Satern, Jupiter, Kat, and Karen were speechless at what was going on. The Pokemon stopped their battle, or making out, and witness Kat being a target of three morons.

"Yawn," Kat yawned as she easily sidestepped the three loosers, and the three ended up crashing into a box with explosive materials that appeared out of nowhere.

Boom!

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" not being able to say anything else due to the speed they were flying up, Team Rocket said their favorite, or mines and Pikachu's, catch phrase.

"" everyone just blinked before the chauos continued, except this time, Karen made sure she was firing Rockets.

"Giga Impact!" Jupiter shouted as Stunktank took the Red aura of the Giga Impact.

"(Move already iddiot!)" Absol shouted.

Zangoose just sighed in depression.

Stunktank came closer.

"(Fight already!)" Absol was getting frightened that her rep in the Team Shadow society was going to hit rock bottom if her partner lost this way.

Zangoose pulled a knife from nowhere and was going to stab himself.

"Stunktank came closer.

"(It's worse if you kill yourself!)" Now Absol was worried about her rep, and Zangoose.

Zangoose held the knife above his chest.

Stunktank came closer.

Absol was thinking very hard how to solve the situation, as the knife was about to be plunged, and Stunktank came closer.

"Think Absol, think," Absol was holding her head in pain, "What to do? Aha! Wait! Ugh. Ah, well, he is better than other boys."

"(I'll go out with you if you attack Stunktank, and listen to me,)" Absol anounced, and Stunktank just blinked.

Zoom!

"(Ow,)" Stunktank held his head after landing a Giga Impact on a rock, and the strange part is the rock didn't shattered.

Entire rock wall falls on Stunktank.

Well, I can be wrong in a fan fic, can't I? And where is Zangoose?

"(Stop hugging me, and return to kicking that Stunktank's ass,)" Absol tried to fight off Zangoose, who had her in a bear hug.

"(Right!)" Zangoose ran onto the battlefield, and had narrow slit for eyes, as he glared at Stunktank who just got out of the rubble.

"All right Stunktank?" Jupiter stared at her injured Stunktank, and felt stupid for asking the question.

"(Awgh, I didn't die,)" Stunktank shook the feeling off, "(Unless she feeds me more instead of starving me, and feeding once a week, I rather die a swift death, instead of a slow one.)"

"(Explains the scronny body,)" Absol examined the Stunktank, "(Zangoose, use Crush Claw!)"

"(Got it sweetie,)" Zangoose looked back at Absol with a whink, which made Absol vomit after he turned his back, and a shinning claw was held infront of him.

"Smokescreen!" Jupiter ordered, and Stunktank created a wall smoke.

"(To the left,)" Absol stared into the cloud of smoke, and Zangoose shifted to the left, nailing Stunktank in the darkness of the smoke.

"An Absol ordering the battle was not in my plans," Satern shrugged, "We're screwed."

"(Shadow Claw,)" Absol was on a roll, and was pondering of becoming the first Pokemon as a Trainer.

"(Hiya!)" Zangoose primally yelled as he slashed down on the Stunktank, who hoped he died, but just fainted.

"Drat!" Jupiter stomped the ground in defeat, and returned the fainted Stunktank, "We're screwed indeed."

"Okay?" Satern noticed that both Toxicrok and Luvdisc were asleep next to each other, "I think I lost."

"Huh?" Kat and Karen stopped firing at each other to notice the results of the battle, "Awsome! We won, we won, we won," Kat and Karen started a dance craze, "We told ya! We told ya! We told ya!"

"(But I did all the orders,)" Absol suddenly had a mood swing, and became depressed as Zangoose once did, "(Zangoose, hand me that knife over there.)"

"(Awgh, don't worry, eventually Karen will make Luvdisc forget Attract, and we don't have to repeat this situation over, and over, and over, and over, as I know how angry you get in these moments."

"(Okay?)" a random Slugma slid on by, and just kept on sliding.

"Seal the perimeter," Satern ordered the grunts to block off all escape for the Team Shadow grunts, "Now you have to deal with the reast of Team Galactic."

Kat and Karen smerked, "Well, you have to deal with the rest of Team Shadow."

"Huh?" Jupiter was confused before she felt a sudden pain in her back which at the same time, a laser shot was heard, and Jupiter fainted.

"Jupiter?" Satern turned to his partner, and noticed the burnt hole in the back of her uniform, "What happened?"

"Behind you," both Team Shadow grunts girls informed the confused grunts.

"Huh? Ugh," Satern turned around, and recieved a huge Byden, those critters that start small, and one color, and grow, and change color. Well, one was at full size right now, and just smashed Satern on the back.

"Get your Pokemon out, AAAAWW!" a random male grunt shouted, before recieving a swift kick in the happy area by a regular Primid.

"Go, Ugh!" a female grunt tried to send out some Pokemon, but an Aroro bird swooped down, and slamed her into the ground.

"Com-AAAAAHH!" another grunt was lit a blaze by a Fire Primid.

"Go," yet again, another grunt tried to send help, but was frozen by a Glice.

"Get them off me!" the last grunt was mauled to a pulp by some Mites from a dark portal.

"Atleast they are still alive," Karen studied the bodies.

"Well that sucks," Kat started down a pathway, "Let's hurry and get that Magma Rock."

"Errr, right behind you," Karen ran for her partner.

"(Let's go,)" Absol wandered down the same hall as the Team Shadow grunts.

"(*Druels*)" Zangoose followed drueling.

And what about Luvdisc?

"Luv," Luvdisc yawned awake after Zangoose left and frowned, "Why is it when I use Attract, I usually end up waking with someone sleeping next to me?)"

Luvdisc waddled down the hall where everyone went down, leaving the grunts, and the Primids to do...

"^&%*(^(&))$#$, (I got Uno cards!)" a Sword Primid that just appeared pulled a deck of UNO cards and began to deal them to the others.

"%^~!%*&^##$$!, (Awsome! Let's play!)" all the Primids began to pick up the Uno cards from the ground and began their game.

Heatran's Chamber (Awsome! Destroy all Team Galactic!)

Taking their positions, Cherin and his team where preparing their attack on Heatran. Grunts held Bazucas, Machine Guns, Lasers, and many other guns.

"I want you to hit it hard, and fast," Mars began her plan, "Snipers shall stay here with ample cover, and far from the battlefield. Bazucas and Rocket Launcher grunts will stand by the Machine gunners as they provide cover fire, and the Laser users shall stay by the Shock troopers to paralyz Heatran. Did you get that?"

"Mam, yes Mam," All the grunts...shouted and Cherin slapped his head.

"You imbasols, you were not suppose to yell that-" Cherin was about to scold but felt a bad prensence behind, and the grunts grew quiet.

"Guys?" Cherin was wetting himself for a sec, "please tell me why you guys suddenly grew quiet?"

"Uh, me no know?" One grunt answered his question with a fearful tone of voice and intellegence.

"Is a Slugma behind me?" Cherin asked and his grunts just shook their heads, "A Geodude? A Macargo? A Golbat?" and the grunts shook their heads. "Is Heatran behind me?" the grunts nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh," one grunt said as the sound of whimpers and the faint sound of someone soiling themself was heard.

Cherin turned around, and was met with the shadowy face of Heatran, with her demonic yellow eyes staring angirly at him, "Why have you come?"

"You can talk?" Cherin was now speaking with a low tone of voice.

"Yes, with Shadow Bugs, I can do anything," Heatran stepped closer to the group, "Now, what business do you have here?"

"" everyone was silent.

Heatran tapped her massive paw on the ground waiting for an answer.

"" everyone was still silent.

Heatran kept on tapping her paw.

"" still, no response from the grunts or Cherin.

Heatran was tapping her paw, but in no rush.

"We come to take the Magma Rock?" A random grunt answered, and Heatran pulled him under the Magma for a quick kill.

"Fire!" Mars yelled with Machine gun in hand, and grunts began screaming and firing.

Heatran stood their, bored. "" She stood their as bullets and bombs, which are fire based, kept on pelting her.

"Use the Lasers," Cherin ordered, and the Laser troops began firing, "and use the Shock blasters," and the Shock troopers began sending thunder blast at Heatran.

"Grrr," Heatran clenched her teeth as the beems and electricity were getting to her, "That annoys me,"

"Oh does it B[beep]ch," a Shock trooper mocked as he sent more electricity to Heatran.

"B[beep]ch! Die," Heatran yelled as she used Sunny Day, and the grunt was confused.

"My eyes!" all the Snipers in the room recieved bright blinding light through their scopes, and their eyes were being burned out of their sockets, literally, "AAAAAHH!"

"Snipers useless," Mars looked at the twitching bodies of the snipers as they were shown with blacken eyes, "What now?"

"Keep the Laser and Shock troopers alive!" Cherin shouted.

Right below them, Raichu, Clefable, and Bayleaf, who now woke up from her nap, were listening into the fight.

"(At least they are trying to fight Heatran," Raichu listened to more gun fire.

"Yeah," Clefable looked down, "but hear the screams of pain up there. It might not be enough with guns alone to take out Heatran."

"Well let's hope it is," Bayleaf stepped back from the ledge as a body of a grunt fell into the magma.

"Zap it!" Mars yelled, and the grunts began charging their guns, but Heatran began to prepare a Dragon Pulse.

"Got ya," A grunt fired at the magma creature, but it was too late, because Heatran launched the adnormally large Dragon Pulse, killing all but one Shock Trooper.

"Grrrr," Heatran was getting blasted by three laser gunners. She began glowing bright red, and released a huge Magma Storm on the poor guys.

Nothing was left of the grunts, not even ashes.

"3/4 of our squad was eliminated," Mars informed Cherin, "Should we abort the mission?"

"No," Cherin fired a laser at Heatran, "We need that Magma Rock!"

"This is for my old squad!" Allan was firing a plefera of blast at Heatran, and was hurting it badly.

"It's Allan," Bayleaf quietly cheered, "He's still al-"

"AAAAAAHH!" Allan yelled as a Stone Edge sliced him in half, tossing his corpes into the magma.

"Noooo," Bayleaf was devestated that her trainer, someone who raised her when she was young, is now gone, "Why," Bayleaf began to cry silently.

"Calm down Bayleaf," Clefable tried to stop the crying, "Our trainers are at least in a better place now."

Bayleaf kept on crying.

"AAAAHH," another grunt was crushed under a mound of earth, curtiousy of Heatran's Earth Power.

"Four grunts remaining," Mars informed Cherin before the last four grunts were hit by a Solar Beam that obliterated them, "Make that us on our own."

"I will not surrender," Cherin became very greedy. Instead of running the hell out of here via the conveintly placed exit I put for their convience, he started firing at Heatran.

"Well I'm out of here," Mars ran through the exit I put behind her, "Lucky that this exit was here."

"Die!" Cherin fired a massive barrage of blasts at Heatran, but she wasn't phased.

"By order of Darkheart, and the Subspace Army," Heatran began charging a Magma Storm, "I will not fail in protecting the Magma Rock."

Outside Heatran's Chamber

"AAAAAHH!" a blood curtling scream was heard, and Mars opened her com link.

"Comander Cheron," Mars began her report, "The entire squad, including Captain Cherin were killed. Only the injured are left in this area."

"It's a shame that we lost Cherin," Cheron began from his side of the communication, "well, get out of the area until things calm down a bit."

"Roger," Mars said as she contacted all living Galactic personal to get out of Stark Mountain.

Heatran's Chamber

Only a pile of ashes remained in the room.

"Hey, what am I doing here," the tiny little Ashes ran around pancing.

I meant the char remains of Cherin people.

After the props were checked, we can see Heatran standing victorious over the dead grunts.

"We're screwed," Raichu, Clefable, and Bayleaf all whispered.

B2

"Errr, Kat," Karen looked at her partner, "Why haven't moved for 10 minutes?

"I...Don't know," Kat said as they stood in front of the stairs to B3.

Somewhere else on that same floor...

"Quiet," Alex spoke quietly, "Too quiet."

"You sound like hostiles are about to bombarred us," Caesar commented.

"I have that feeling," Alex began, "It's is like the moment I finish this sentence, we are going to be attacked."

"#%$#$^*&^%#!!&(Alex! Let's kick some a[beep]!)", the Primids posponed their UNO game, and turned their attention to Alex.

"What," Caesar looked at the purple freaks in horor.

"(the)," Mamoswine continued.

"(hell)" Tangrowth continued.

"(Are those,)" Electivire ended the broken sentence sequence.

"Remember those creatures that Alex mentioned," Lucus statered, "Well, those are our target."

A regular Primid tried to get Alex, but a flash of light enveloped Alex, and the Primid was launched away, and Alex returned to his fighter form.

"Dude," Caesar looked at Alex, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Ummm, comes with the job?" Alex responded.

"(Got it)" Lucario informed as he used Force Palm on a Shada before it began its cutting rampage.

"Take this," Lucus charged at a Gyk with his Leaf Blade, but he ended up missing, and the Gyk got some free hits on Lucus with his scyves, "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"(Got ya master,)" Skyra planted a Hi Jump Kick on the Gyk, but it resisted, god, these guys were a pain to kill in the Subspace Emissary. Oh, did I mention that the two were getting slashed by the scythe combo.

"No, no," Alex explained, "Your suppose to hit them in the head to kill them," Alex fired a missle at the Gyk, and it fell appart.

"Okay," Caesar thought as a oncoming Roter was about to slam them into the ground, "Electivire, use Thunder Punch, Mamoswine, use Ice Beam, tangrowth, use Power Whip."

"Electivire!" Electivire cried as his hand recieved the electric power up, and he slamed his fist on the Rotar, knocking it out.

A Fire Primid was coming close to the Champion, but Mamoswine stopped it cold with Ice Beam, killing it in the process.

"Ha," Alex crossed swords with a Sword Primid, and they were trying to push each other back. Well,, it wasn't necessary, as Tangrowth whipped the Primid hard, that Alex crush it under so much force due to the little resistance it was forcing on Alex.

"Only a few more," Caesar looked around, spotting a Aroro, those bird, or chicken thing, "Use Fire Bunch Electivire!"

"Vire!" Electivire yelled as he slammed the bird into the wall, killing it in a firey mess.

"(Take this)" Lucario yelled as he fired a Aura Sphere at the Rob Sentry about to strike Lucus from behind.

"Cham!" Skyra launched a Fire and Thunder Punch combo on a Jeepers, killing it instantly.

"Die freak," Lucus concentrated as he grabbed a Byden, at medium, and threw it into the magma pit nearby.

"Done!" Alex declared as he used a light based strike, which involved a stream of light coming form above, and crushing two Samari's.

"That was easy," Caesar glouted, "They didn't put up much of a fight."

"Well, they have an elite core waiting to tear us to pieces.," Alex anounced and Caesar stayed quiet, "but I don't think they are here, since they usually gaurd their home base."

"I don't want to know why they have hideouts," Caesar began walking down a hall, "Let's go."

"Righty," everyone declared as they followed suit.

B3

"Great," Snake slapped his head, "we're stuck."

"How was I suppose to know that this piece of s[beep] of celing was going to colaps," Sonic sined that Snake always judged him so criticaly.

Exactly as you thought, the two were trapped in a room, with all paths blocked by rocks.

"Help me remove these rocks," Snake ordered as he put a C4 charge on the rocks.

"Hey," Sonic zoomed passed Snake, swiping the C4 away from Snake, "No one tells me what to do."

"" Snake just smiled as he pressed a button on a little remote.

BOOM!

"You...son...of...a...b-" Sonic muttered as he fainted before finishing his curse.

"That quieted him for a moment," Snake began setting C4 charges on the rocks.

B2

"Ummm, Kat," Karen was now confused, "we still haven't moved for over half an hour?"

"I...have no idea what's wrong with us," Kat looked down, "Let's go down no-"

"Not...team...Shadow," from up the hall, Caesar spotted the duo of girls near the stairs.

"Who are you?" Kat asked confused, "I don't remember a [beep], a garden nome, a ugly Mamoth, a disgusting cat monster, a ugly vine thingy, a metal dog, and a hidous Medicham being a threat to Team Shadow."

"Hey!" Everyone except Alex yelled, including Caesar because Kat said the most racist thing you can think of.

"Kat," Karen looked worried, "I think you shouldn't have offended them."

"Why whimp," Kat looked are nervous partner.

"Because it wasn't in our script," Karen pulled out a piece of paper with the lines for this show, "and they are sending their most deadly attacks at us."

"Huh, AAAAAHH!" Kat turned to see the incoming Giga Impact, Aura Sphere, a Vine Whip, a Hi Jump Kick, a Power Whip, an Ice Beam, and just for the hell of it, Alex fired a missile at Kat.

"Oh, well," Karen looked at her partner trying in vain to out run the attacks, "I'm going to need a new partner."

After some close calls from being killed in various ways...

"What...the...[beep]...were...[beep]...doing...[beep]...shooting...me?" Kat panted as she stood near a wall to catch her breathe.

"Good," Alex heard all the beeps, "Someone is still alive."

Everyone just looked at Alex in confusion.

"your a crazy kid you know that," Kat was the first to speak.

"I...didn't catch that," Alex took off his mask.

"[B-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-p]" Kat cursed loudly with the note being held down.

"Dear Arceus," Lucus gasped, "Someone died."

"How are you guys reading the text that are meant for the readers," Caesar stared at both Alex and Lucus, "Your breaking the fourth wall like that."

"(I wonder if he knows he broke the wall as well,)" Lucario thought.

"Well," Karen stared at the group, and pulled out a Poke Ball, "Since we were told in our sleep to beat a kid with a mask, and some odd grass Pokemon, you are going to fight-" Karen and Kat were preparing a modo.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Caesar stopped the girls, "I heard one from those iddiots of Team Rocket, and I whooped them easily, and they were the only one that had modos."

"Okay," Kat pulled out a Poke Ball, "Come on out Glaceon!"

"Go Luvdisc," Karen threw her Poke Ball out.

Kat's Poke Ball exploded, and a bluish or whitish cat came out of it.

Karen's Poke Ball just fell on the ground, openning up, revealing that nothing was in the ball

Everyone just blinked at the confused Shadow member, "But, where is," as Karen spoke, she felt a tugging on her leg, and she looked down to see her Luvdisc, "That's right, I forgot to return you after the fight from before."

"" Alex said nothing, and looked at his Pokemon, "Lucario?"

"(I shall fight,)" Lucario bowed at Alex's feet.

"(That was corny,)" Skyra turned to look at Caesar's Pokemon.

"(Corny!)" Electivire, Tangrowth, and Mamoswine all responded.

"(Fine)" Lucario stepped forward.

"Come on Tangrowth," Caesar tugged on his viney friend, "Let's make this a quick battle."

"(zzzzz, Yay,)" Tangrowth hopped, and walked forward.

"(Tangrowth is still young,)" Electivire was conversating with Lucus and SKyra, and Mamoswine took a short nap.

"Water Pulse," Karen started the battle with her Luvdisc sending a compressed pulse of water at Lucario.

"Bite on that ven thingy!" Kat ordered her Glaceon, and the ice cat lunged at the vine Pokemon, who looked happy for some reason.

Caesar turned to Alex, and Alex knew what to do, "Lucario, jump that Water Pulse, and send an Aura Sphere at that freeky cat."

"Errrr," Lucario leaped the blast, and Luvdisc frowned, and then a ball of blue light appeared on Lucario's hands.

"(Ca may ha may ha!)" Lucario fired the Aura Sphere, referencing something from Dragon Ball Z, what, I wanted to put some references in this story.

"(You've watched too much TV,)" Skyra yelled out.

"Glac," Glaceon took the hit in the back, and fell right in front of Tangrowth. Tangrowth stared at the ice cat for a moment.

"ZZZZ?" Tangrowth stepped forward to the downed Glaceon, and poked it with his vines.

Glaceon giggled a bit.

"(Huh?)" Luvdisc and Lucario were staring at the vine covered creature.

"ZZZ?" Tangrowth tickling the Glaceon, and it began laughing.

"When do Tangrowth's know Tickle?" both Kat and Caesar both said completely confused.

"Is Tangrowth the curious type?" Lucus asked Mamoswine, who woke up.

"(Huh, oh, yeah,)" Mamoswine answered.

"(Please...he...stop...ha....tickling....hahahaha....me,)" Glaceon was begging for the torment to stop.

"Throw her with Power Whip?" Caesar comanded, and Tangrowth wrapped his vines around Glaceon, and threw her at high speed at Luvdisc, who was toppled right into the wall.

"(She's cute,)" Tangrowth said with an odd tone of voice which would remind you of a four year old.

"(Okay?)" Lucario turned to the vine Pokemon.

"Rain Dance," Karen ordered, and Luvdisc began to dance. Soon, it began to rain somehow.

Alex looked up, "How the hell is it raining in a cave?"

"Who knows," Karen shrugged, "sometimes Pokemon can break the laws of physics."

"And me without my umbrella," Caesar covered his head with his arms.

"Here you go," Alex cheerfully pulled out an umberella from out of no-where.

"Thanks," Caesar said not caring where Alex got it from.

"Blizzard," Kat yelled, as Glaceon sent many ice shards, and snow flakes at the opponents.

"Dodge!" both Caesar and Alex yelled as their Pokemon followed their commands.

"(Huh,)" Lucario and Tangrowth began sliding on the ground, now noticing that the ground was frozen.

"Ha," Kat laughed, "We were planning to freeze the feild for our advantage, since we trained on frozen battle feilds."

"Great," Alex shrugged.

"Take Down," Karen ordered her Luvdisc to charge right at Tangrowth.

"Avalanch!" Kat exclaimed, and Glaceon summoned up a massive amount of snow, and hurled at the two.

"(Ugh)" Lucario and Tangrowth sighed as the attacks blasted them into a wall.

"Return," Kat shoutted, and Glaceon charged at Lucario with a glowing.

"Counter with Force Palm," Alex quickly retalated.

Lucario's palm glew with a blue aura, and Glaceon sent a fist-like blast at Lucario, Lucario blocked the attack, but was met with a fist to the face, and another fist, and another and another.

"Glaceon must like her trainer a lot for that Return to be that powerful," Caesar examined the attack, "Hmmm, where's Tangrowth?"

"Tang," Tangrowth fired a blast of sludge at Glaceon.

"That was Toxic," Kat shrugged.

"Take Down," Karen ordered, and Luvdisc flew right at Lucario.

"Defensive Dragon Pulse," Alex shouted, and Lucario was engulfed in a blue light.

"What is that?" Karen stared at the tactic that Lucario was doing, "Wait, Luvdisc-"

Blast!

The Dragon Pulse erupted as Luvdisc touched it, and Luvdisc was sent into the cave wall, nearly fainting.

"Luvdisc," Karen was worried.

"What was that!" Caesar looked at the move that Lucario just did.

"Ummm, my version of Dragon Pulse," Alex responded.

"That's awsome," Caesar complemented, "Tangrowth, use Slam!"

"ZZZZ!" Tangrowth Happily grabbed Glaceon as she clutched her chest in pain from the poison, and was slamed on the ground, hard.

"Blizzard!" Kat tried to comand, but before Glaceon fired her attack, she felt more pain in her chest, "Damn poison."

"Extreme Speed to finish her off," Alex happily ordered, and Lucario ran at mock speed to slam Glaceon into the wall, and an explosion happened, yes, an explosion.

"Cough, what the hell, cough," Lucus was shocked at the sudden blast as dust covered the room.

"Quickly," Caesar yelled, "Use Power Whip on Luvdisc!"

"(It's over," Tangrowth yelled as his vines glew white, and in a whipping motion this time, slamed them right on Luvdisc, knocking it out.

"(Lights out!)" Skyra cheered, still not ditching her cheerleader costume.

"Awh, crap," Kat stomped the ground while returning Glaceon, "I guess I have to let Zangoose rip you to pieces."

"Go Gastrodon," Karen sent her Pokemon out and returned her Luvdisc at the same time, "Do what you can."

"Your not that excited," Kat turned to her partner as Lucus snuck a bomb he found in Kat's pocket.

"I have a bad feeling of loosing this battle," Karen sighed as Lucario put a firecracker that he also found in her pocket.

"(I am out here if anyone cares,)" Zangoose said standing around for orders.

"Errr, right the battle," Lucus reminded everyone of the battle.

"Oh right," everyone snapped back into reality from an imaginary place that they somehow entered.

"(Finally,)" Gastrodon sighed.

"ExtremeSpeed," Alex commanded, and Lucario went at high speed to any random enemy. Odd that these people don't tell their Pokemon who to attack. They can attack the Tr-

"GAAAHH!" Kat yelled as Lucario crashed right into her, "My Pokemon you iddiot, not me!"

"For now on," Karen looked at everyone, "Let's tell our Pokemon who to attack."

Alex and Caesar sweat dropped at the multiple times they called an attack without telling the target.

"Crush Claw on that Lucario!" Kat yelled with a big mark on her face from the Extreme Speed.

Zangoose came in with claws a glow.

"Counter with Slam for Lucario," Caesar ordered, and Tangrowth intercepted the attack, crashing right into Zangoose, and flinching him forward.

The negitive part is-

"(OWY! OWY! OWY!)" Tangrowth rolled around with a huge scratch mark on the front of him, visible even with the vines in the way.

"Can you stand," Caesar asked his somewhat young Tangrowth.

"zzzz(No,)" Tangrowth said covering his face in pain.

"That was one strong hit," Alex remarked, completely forgetting about Lucario.

"Mud Bomb!" Karen shouted, and Gastrodon fired a plefera of mud balls at Lucario, which hurt him greatly.

Lucus slapped his head, not noticing a flower growing on his head, "Come on Alex, focus on the battle."

"There is a flower on your head," Alex remarked, and handed Lucus a mirior.

"What do yo- AAAAAHH!" Lucus studied the miror, and saw the bluming flower, "What the hell!"

"Muddy Water," Karen calmly ordered, as a wave of dirty water slammed Lucario right on the ground.

"Oh, use Aura Sphere," Alex ordered as he regain his attention on the battle.

The blue ball popped right out of the water, and exploded right on Gastrodon, who when the smoke cleared, stood unphased.

"Really strong," Caesar noted, "Tangrowth, get up!"

"(My face)" Tangrowth mangaged to stand, but ran around in a circle.

"Shadow Claw," Kat grinned as the claw on Zangoose's paw began to glow with a purple aura.

"Move Tangrowth!" Caesar shouted, but the vine Pokemon kept on running in circles.

Slash!

"(Ow,)" Tangrowth said weakly as Zangoose stood in front of it.

"SSS," Caesar sucked his teeth, "That's gotta hurt."

"Water Pulse on that Lucario," Kat ordered, and Zangoose charged a pulse of water that was aimed at Lucario, who was slipping on the water.

"Dodge Lucario, Dodge!" Alex begged.

When the Water Pulse should of fired...

"(Why do I feel so weak, and scratched up,)" Zangoose asked as he slumped down on the ground like Tangrowth.

"(Endeavor,)" Tangrowth weakly said, "(And my vines are beating the holy crap out of that Gastrodon.)"

"(Huh, what? OW! Stop that! It's the attack of the vines!)" Gastrodon shouted as she was beaten mercilessly, until she was tired as well.

"Dark Pulse!" Alex ordered, and Lucario was confused as he fired his dark energy wave at the thing that drenched him for most of the battle.

"Recover," Karen calmly ordered, and Gastrodon glew in a rainbow light which healled her wounds from the fight.

The dark wave struck, and she felt a little pain, but still was generally unphased.

"(How did he know I learned Dark Pulse?)" Lucario thought to himself.

"Thank you PokeDEx," Alex whispered as he was using Caesar's PokeDex that he ummm "borrowed" from him.

"Use Giga Drain to get some energy back," Kat spoke, and Zangoose followed by sending a flash of light at Tangrowth, and bursted out of the thing, and went towards Zangoose.

"(That's better,)" Zangoose said to himself as Tangrowth fell, and he was healed a little.

"Return," Caesar put Tangrowth back in his Poke Ball, "You did your best, and weakened them a lot.

"Aura Sphere," Alex ordered, and Lucario fired another charged blue ball, impacting the same target, and unphasing Gastrodon.

"Jump," Kat ordered, and Zangoose leaped into the air, and Caesar and Alex were confused. Lucus also looked along with the other Pokemon

"Full charged Aura Sphere!" Alex yelled, and Lucario began to charge.

From no indication to use the move, Gastrodon slammed its tail on the ground, shaking in a violent way.

"Oh, no, not again," Lucus paniced as the entire place shook.

"ARRRR," Lucario yelled as ground spikes impailed Lucario in a way, that he fell on the ground. He landed on his Aura Sphere that was in his hand, and it ended up blowing right on him, sending him flying upwards. He crashed into the celing above, and was stuck up there fainted. Suddenly, the celing fell appart, and Lucario came crashing down like a bunch of coconuts from a tree. He was seen with his head poking out of the rubble, and he was coming awake, until from out of nowhere, a coconut fell on his head, and KO'd him.

"Now how can a coconut fall from a celing of a volcano," Alex glared at the author.

IDropped it on his head.

"Grrrr," Alex growled at me, and everyone gave him wierd looks.

"Mamoswine, take some names," Caesar pointed to the battle field, and Mamoswine calmly walked on the field.

Alex walked towards Lucario, and pulled his Pokemon out of the rubble, "Skyra, take the field."

Skyra hopped right next to Mamoswine, and recieved odd looks from Kat and Karen.

"Why is your Medicham wearing a cheerleader's outfit?" both asked at the same time.

"I wonder that same thing myself," Alex responded, "Use Jump Kick on that Zangoose."

"Dodge, and counter with Giga Drain," Kat engaged her plan.

Zangoose leaped out of the attack's path, and Skyra ended up injuring her own leg, and flinched at the pain. Zangoose prepared a pulse of liquid to slam right on Skyra.

"Stop that Water Pulse with Ice Beam," Caesar pointed at Zangoose due to force of habit, and Mamoswine shot the blue beam right at Zangoose, who clenched his teeth due to the cold, but it didn't stop his attack, "Pick up Skyra quickly."

"Intercept with Muddy Water," Karen did the best she can to prevent the dodge.

The wave of brownish was summoned by Gastrodon, and she hurled it right at Mamoswine, but the speedy mamoth moved out of the way, and picked up Skyra.

"Dodge Zangoose," Kat was too late to stop this.

The muddy water kept on going towards Zangoose, and he fired his frozen Water Pulse. The Ice Pulse went through the water, and struck Gastrodon with a great amount of force that left her dazed. Her Muddy Water slammed Zangoose right into the cave wall, where some rocks and a coconut fell on his head. Both remained concious.

"Ride on Mamoswine's back until you can move your leg," Lucus shouted from the side lines.

"(Get on my back,)" Mamoswine turned his back on Skyra, and she crawled right on his back, and looked like a elephant rider.

"Take Down," Caesar had a little plan that he told to Alex, who was waiting for the right time to attack.

Mamoswine began running mock speed right into Zangoose and Gastrodon who were both near together.

"Shadow Claw," Kat planned to retaliate.

"Mud Bomb," Karen followed suit.

The mud ball barrage, and Zangoose and his purple claw were approaching the ramming mamoth.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Alex commanded as Mamoswine and Zangoose collided into each other, hurting both as Mamoswine took damage from Mud Bomb.

"(Right,)" Skyra leaped off Mamoswine's with her good leg, and leaped over the attacks, and planted a foot on Gastrodon's face, sending her sliding on the ground.

"Gastrodon," Karen noticed that the speed of the attack really knocked the wind out of Gastrodon.

Skyra was still in the air, and approaching a wall.

"Recover," Karen tried to heal her Pokemon before starting another attack.

"Use the wall as a spring board, and use Jump Kick at full power," Alex was going to end this now.

"Crush Claw," Kat ordered her somewhat strong Zangoose to land a big hit on Mamoswine, and the Pokemon took a big git from that scratch, "Shadow Claw," now the purple claw struck Mamoswine, and Caesar was thinking on what to counter.

"Hmmm," Caesar was in thought before hatching an idea, "Use Earthquake when you get struck again."

Zangoose landed another Crush Claw right on Mamoswine, but he used this to power up his Earthquake the moment he crashed landed. Mamoswine was hit hard, and fell like a meteor, but he slammed his paw right on the ground, causing a huge tremor to occur, and shake the place like crazy.

"Crap," Kat thought.

The spikes came out impailing Zangoose, and stumbling him back. He was nearly down.

Skyra jumped off the wall, and was making a kick right on the imobile Gastrodon, who was about to heal herself until...

Crack!

The spikes ended impailing Gastrodon, making her to flinch from the pain.

"I'm screwed," Karen as Skyra shattered Gastrodon's shell, or cracked it, and sent it into the wall, fainting it.

"Return," Karen stated sadly as she returned her Pokemon back into her Poke Ball.

"Giga Drain on the down Mamoswine," Kat smerked as she knew Mamoswine was in pain from the claw assult.

Zangoose was about to send the green light, before his eyes opened wide open.

"Zangoose?" Kat asked her Pokemon before it fell on the ground fainted and standing triumphly behind him was a Medicham with a fist of flames, able to walk now, "Awgh, great!"

"Yeah!" Caesar cheered, "another sucker owned."

"Agree with you there," Alex said as he held his mask, "They should only have two Pokemon left."

Kat's cell vibrated when she returned her Zangoose. She answered it to be their boss, "I can see that your loosing this battle."

"Errr, I don't want to know how you keep track of us," Karen continued, "If your a dude, you have eyes everywhere, and even see us in the shower."

"Ummm, I don't have that many eyes," the cell continued, "Use the black box that I stashed in your pocket."

"This," Kat pulled a black box from her pocket, which was next the firecracker.

"Yes," the cell began, "Send your Pokemon out, and open it." The cell disconnected.

"Ran out of minutes," Kat blushed embarassed, "I never remember to turn off this thing that much."

"Can we battle now," Alex complained.

"Go!" both Kat and Karen both sent a Poke Ball into the air, and both bursted to reveal a Mismagius and Absol.

"Let's begin," Caesar was about to attack, until, "What the hell is that?"

Karen opened the box, and a bunch of Shadow Bugs came out, and engulfed Absol and Mismagius. Soon, both were in a purple aura, and had yellow eyes.

"I feel stronger," Mismagius studied herself.

"I feel angrier," Absol stated even though she looked calm.

Alex slapped his mask on his head, "We're screwed."

"Why?" Caesar turned to his partner.

"Shadow Bugs can increase the strength of anything," Alex pointed out, "we are really screwed now."

"No we're not," Caesar looked at the last two Pokemon, "This just means a more challenging battle."

"I hope it is just hard, not imposible," Alex turned his view back into the battle.

"Wait," Caesar finally registered the moment in his head, "Those Pokemon spoke."

"Yes," Alex turned to Caesar again, "Shadow Bugs can do things like that."

"Well these bugs are creepy," Caesar attacked, "Use Ancient Power on Absol."

Mamoswine pulled his rocks from the ground, and hurled them at Absol, who nimbly dodged the attack.

Mismagius turned to her trainer, "Let Absol and I take out these losers on our own, please."

Karen smiled, "It's nice that you can talk, and you sound so cute, so I'll let you fight on your own."

"I can handle myself, too," Absol shouted as she sent a Thunderbolt, which ended up larger than Thunder, right at Skyra.

"All right," Kat answered as Mamoswine blocked the attack taking no damage.

"Jump Kick," Alex shouted while pointing at Mismagius, and Lucus slapped his head.

Skyra leaped right at Mismagius, but she didn't attempt to dodge. Instead, she took the hit, and wasn't phased.

"Fighting attacks don't have an effect on Ghost-types," Lucus explained to his Trainer.

"Take tis," Mismagius smerked as she slashed Skyra with a Shadow Claw, leaving a deep wound right on her chest and stomach.

"(AAAAAHH!)" everyoen covered their ears as Skyra yelled in pain from the attack which was superpowered.

"That has to hurt," Lucus uncovered and saw Skyra was still standing even though she had a deep injury.

"Ice Beam," Caesar tried to hit Absol, but she kept on dodging.

"You need more speed," Absol mocked as she sent a Flamethrower which could be mistaken for a Blast Burn, since it was so big. It was sent in such a speed that no one had time to do anything, and it singed Mamoswine badly.

"Hang on," Caesar shouted as his Pokemon was strugling to stand.

"Fire Punch," Alex shouted, and for revenge, Skyra struck Mismagius as fast as posible, "and a Thunder Punch!"

Mismagius didn't flinch at all.

"Damn," Alex muttered under his breath.

"Shadow Ball," or in this case, Shadow Meteor, as a huge ball of purple energy was sent quickly at Skyra, who was sent flying towards Mamoswine.

It also destroyed an entire wall.

"Wow," Caesar, Alex, and Lucus all remarked, "We're screwed."

"Fall!" Absol shouted as her blade glew dark, and she slashed the two Pokemon badly.

"(Hiya!)" through the pain, Skyra and Mamoswine landed a Thunder Punch, and a Take Down right on Absol, who was sent crashing into a wall.

"Let me hold them," Mismagius glew pink, and Skyra and Mamoswine also glew pink, and were levitating.

"Psychic," Caesar said worriedly, "Mismagius has them in her control."

"Perfect," Alex pouted, "We're really screwed more than before."

Mismagius sent the two floating Pokemon into a wall, and began squeezing the air out of them.

"(I can't really breathe well in the first place,)" Mamoswine muttered to Skyra.

"(Well I don't enjoy this either,)" Skyra struggled to say as her air was being squeezed out of her.

"Your going to kill them," Lucus shouted at Mismagius, and the ghost turned to him.

"We're just need to kill you and the Smash Knight over there," Mismagius pointed at Alex, but Caesar missed the statement.

"Your down and out," Absol smerked as she sent a Hyper Beam charged in 1 second.

Skyra's and Mamoswine's eyes were wide open as they saw the largest Hyper Beam, more bigger than the Pokemon center approaching closer and closer.

Bam!

The entire wall that the two were stuck on was demolished as the Hyper Beam kept destroying it. Eventually, the attack ended, and the entire wall blocking the paths were destroyed. On the ground, there laid a fainted Medicham and Mamoswine, and their trainers came over to check on them.

"Mamoswine!" Caesar check for Mamoswine's breathing and heart rate, which was hard, but he managed to deduct that his Pokemon was all right.

"Skyra,' Lucus checked on the Medicham with Alex, and she was also doing all right with her breathing rate being normal, "Hopefully, they didn't break anything."

"They didn't," Mismagius floated over, "I can tell just by looking at them, but you won't be so lucky."

Lucus gulped.

Caesar pulled on Alex's shirt," What?"

"Those two are too dangerous to fight," Caesar looked the stairs, "We need to make a break for it, and lose them somewhere."

"I think your right," Alex studied the situation, "I'll distract them in the right time."

"Electivire," Caesar turned to his last Pokemon after returning Mamoswine, "I hope you can handle this after witnessing that."

"(I'm not too sure)" Electire gulped as he stepped forward.

"Lucus," Alex turned to the grass Pokemon, "We need to run."

Lucus was in relief.

"Die!" Absol sent a Flamethrower at Lucus, but he was quick enough to dodge.

"Shadow Ball," Mismagius shouted as she sent a ball of energy at Electivire, and it out sized him.

"Thunder Bunch on it!" Caesar countered.

"(Gulp,)" Electivire said as he slammed his thunder fist on the giant purple ball, and remarkably, sent it back. All the praying he did in his mind worked, and Mismagius was hit hard by the attack.

"Gotya!" Absol shouted as she began slashing Electivire with Night Slashes.

"Stop!" Lucus shouted as he sent a Vine Whip right at Absol's Legs, and tripped her.

"Fire Punch," Caesar tried to take the time to hurt the disaster Pokemon, and Electivire bashed Absol with a firey fist.

"It's over," Mismagius calmly spoke as she trapped them with Psychic.

"Crap," Caesar turned to Alex, "Did you figure a distraction yet?"

"No?" Alex said worriedly, and the two slapped their heads.

"It was nice knowing you," Lucus said to Electivire as Absol charged her finishing Hyper Beam, with extra chance of dying of the attack.

"(I thought I died when I had children, and was known as the Pokemon of a Pokemon Master)" Electivire complained, "(Why did I have to be last to battle.)"

Absol was about to fire, until...

Boom! Pop! Pop!

"AAAAAHH!"

Mismagius and Absol turned to their trainers, to find out that their pants were on fire.

"Run," Alex whispered as he picked up Skyra and ran to the stairs.

"Behind you," everyone else said after him.

"Who put bombs in our pants?" Kat said as she shook off the char.

"But the morons were running away," Karen pointed at the running group, and Absol and Mismagius ran after them.

B3

"Run!" Everyone running from the blood thirsty Absol and Mismagius yelled.

Kat and Karen were following along with their Pokemon.

The chase went on to a room with many halls.

"Split up!" Caesar shouted, and that's what everyone did.

"Get them!" Kat, Karen, Absol, and Mismagius shouted after the group.

They'all went to different halls, and were running around like mice.

We will stay at this intersection. We see Caesar running out of a hall, and into another. Absol comes out of another, and runs into another. Lucus, then Kat, then Alex, then Mismagiuse, (Fast forward) thenKarenthenAbsolthenElectiviretheneveryonemeetsinthesmeplaceandsplitsup. I meant to do that. It was faster this way, and would tell you that eveyone was exiting and entering halls in such a high speed, that we had to speed up the list by excluding spaces.

More running, and even people we never seen are here. Cynthia, Paul, Luigi, Pikachu, Sora, Master Hand, Ash, Crazy Hand, and Mario were also seen from the high speed for some reason. Odd, didn't these people have something to do?

After the Scoby-Doo door ting, without the doors though, the heros were cornered next to a rock pile.

"He he he," Absol grinned at the trapped people, "Easy kills."

"I don't like violence," Mismagius floated higher, "but orders are orders."

"Boss told us to kill you," Kat and Karen informed to the group.

"It was nice knowing you," Caesar turned to Alex.

"I can't fight these two," Alex stared at the approaching killers, "well, if there were the time for something helpful to happen by the smashers, it would be now," Alex thought to himself, "Did I see Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand?"

The killers came closer, and everyone hugged the wall.

"I die in a volcano," Lucus thought as he was now holding Skyra, "Hopefully they don't think your alive. You can live if they are dumb enough."

"Make sure to kill the Medicham," Mismagius said as she read Lucus's mind, and lucus slapped his head.

It looked like the end, but...

"Now!"

BOOM! BOOM! BAM!

"AAAAAHH! Kat, Karen, Absol, and Mismagius yelled as the rock pile blew up with a intense explosion that sent them through the walls of the cave.

Next, everyone was pulled at high speed to a location far away from them.

-------------------

If you don't know what just happened, well you really need to get a Wii, but you should know by the clues I gave you in the last sentence.

That, or you never played Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I don't count this as a cross over, because eventually the Subspace Army will leave Dark Heart on his own. Alex will also leave, and some will take the Pokemon under his/her wing.

I hope things end well for the Pokemon in Heatran's hell house, I meand Chamber.

Heatran: Grrrr.

Try to post soon. Just Read and Review.

Holy crap, I took a while to type this. Homework and Projects plauged my life, and still have three projects durring Spring Break.

I took 2 weeks to type this. Sorry.

I also have'nt been on Fanfiction for a while, and saw that a lot has changed.

Remember, give me OCs.

Alert: If you gave me an OC already, you can still give me more OCs. I don't care if you gave an idea already, just send an OC already. Oh, and create your evil Legendary Pokemon. Okay?

Thinking of getting Platnum. is it good? Hell yeah!

Next chapter, "Guardians of the Magma Queen."


End file.
